una Navidad en Chile
by a-pair-of-iris
Summary: Los latinos habian organizado una fiesta, y seria en la casa de Manu...pero como todo buen chileno, dejo los preparativos para última hora XD si dos meses desúés llega el final, perdonen la demora, pero como dicen...hay que mantener el espíritu   U
1. Chapter 1

Hola! lo siento... algún día subiremos el 24 y 25 de esta historia... por ahora disfruten el día 23/12/10. Ningún personaje es 100% nuestro y esto no tiene fin de lucro. usamos la version masculina de la antartida por las dudas... y la explicacion de porque Kiku y Manu se llevan tan bien algun día la conoceran XD pero no ahora... y la cosa de Lipi si tiene continuacion pero no está terminada

LES DESEAMOS UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS... Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEEEEEN

que les lleguen muchos regalitos y la pasen bien con sus familias, amigos o lo que sea (XD) con su perro y/u otro animal.

By Iris y Aris ~

* * *

Se abre la puerta escandalosamente y aparece Rapa con un montón de bolsas (atrás Anti también con bolsas)

¡LO LOGRE! Jajajaja sabía que esos remates servían para algo! Jajaja- entró y dejó sus compras sobre la mesa. Miró alrededor apreciado el arduo trabajo que le quedaba por delante- ¡¿Quién dice que no puedo arreglar esta choza?!

¿Y ahora por qué tanto escándalo? –llegó Lipi arrastrando las patas y con un gorrito sobre la cabeza.

_Pondremos esto aquí… y esto allá… si, quedará muy lindo cuando…_

¡Mira Lipi! Compramos muchas cosas- Anti metió las manos a una bolsa- Rapa dice que quiere adornar la casa…

Ah! En eso andaban…-Lipi. Miro la cantidad de bolsas regadas por el piso " a Manu no le gustará esto…". Una nariz negra chocó con la suya y unos ojos cafés lo quedaron mirando fijamente.

¡Mira lo que compre!- dijo alegremente el niñito. Era un perro de peluche vestido de pascuero- y mira lo que hace- le presionó la patita y el muñeco empezó a cantar y a moverse- ¿No es lindo?- apretó el muñeco contra él- habla

Yo también hablo… y era lindo la primera semana –Susurró mirando fijamente al peluche que comenzó a odiar- _grrrrr_

Se escucharon crujir las escaleras y apareció la aletargada figura de Manuel- ¡¿Que chucha, por qué empiezan a lesear tan temprano?!

Los patiperros volvieron… recién –dijo Lipi, sin quitarle la vista a su nuevo némesis.

Manu vio las bolsas tiradas por todas partes- ¿Y esas weas?… ¡Rapa, qué chucha compraste!

_Y esas bolas rojas quedarían_… ¿Ah? –se dio media vuelta y miró a Chile- son para la fiesta… pa' que no se vayan hablando pestes de nosotros

¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

La de navidad… para la que TÚ ofreciste la casa- dijo con las manos en la cintura y meneando la cabeza

_No me ofrecí… me ofrecieron… me lo impusieron mejor dicho…_

_-Flashback-_

Al final de una reunión de la OEA, Estados Unidos se estaba yendo, pero antes, les dijo a sus queridos primos…

Recuerden que deben ir a mi fiesta… el 24… en la noche… en mi casa… como siempre- y se fue luego de esa invitación con tinte de orden.

_¡Ash!_ ¡¿Por qué siempre en la casa de ese pinche gringo?! Ya estoy harta de comer hamburguesas mientras esperamos que termine el pavo…-comentó Itzel

Si, yo también- dijo Vene

¡Pero si tú ni siquiera vas!- Colombia

¡Por eso mismo! Están todos ustedes allá y yo sola en mi casa como un perro…- dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo brotándole de los ojos

Pero ¡Ash! Eso es culpa tuya -le rebatió Catalina. Y todos empezaron a quejarse, hasta que una voz resonó sobre las otras.

¡Ya sé! Soy re grosso, se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea…-dijo Martin

¡Hurra! pensaste -comentó Manu con el apoyo de la risa de Luciano.

Yo también te amo. Bien, como iba diciendo, ya que al parecer ninguno quiere ir a la fiesta de Alfred, podríamos hacer una nosotros… ¿Qué les parece? –A lo que Martín terminó de hablar comenzaron los cuchicheos y las miradas cómplices entre todos _Si ¿Por qué no?._ _Pondremos música y adornos. Llevaremos comida todos ¿cierto?. Yo me encargo del plato principal. ¿Intercambiamos regalos?_… -A todos les agrado la idea, y comenzaron a proponer más y más cosas pero faltaba algo importante

¿Dónde hacemos la fiesta? –Preguntó finalmente Luciano. Pensaba que la respuesta obvia seria _En tu casa, _pero no contaba con la intromisión que siguió.

¡En la casa de Manuel!- dijo Julio

¡SI! E-esperen un poco…¿Qué? –Manu miró a Julio- ¿Por qué en mi casa enano?.

Tú tienes mar - fue la respuesta de Julio

¡Y eso que tiene que ver!-Manu se levantó molesto. Martin lo detuvo pasando su brazo por la espalda del moreno.

Vamos Manu, no seas malo –Le dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón con su mano acercando sus caras. Manuel se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mano de Martín de su cara. Pedro se sumo al rubio y también rodeo al chileno con su brazo

¡Además ya dijiste que si mi cuate! Así que… -Todos se miraron

¡LA FIESTA ES EN CHILE! –Dijeron al unísono. Comenzaron a saltar y a salir de la sala haciendo un trencito atrás del chileno- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!... –por un momento se perdieron de vista pero al segundo todos asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta

¡Tu también estas invitado Maty! –Y se fueron

_Gracias chicos _–Mathew estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa con Kumajiro en sus brazos- _Amo a mis primos_

¿Quién eres? –Kumajiro

_Canadá_

_Fin Flashback_

Esos hijos de… -Murmuraba Manuel recordando cómo quedó formula el plan.

Bien, cómo sea que haya sido la cosa es que voy a adornar la casa, te guste o no –Le dijo Rapa mientras sacaba unos paquetes de las bolsas

Está bien, haz lo que quieras, mientras no me metas a mi… -Dicho esto se dispuso a volver a su habitació.n

Supongo que no tendrás que hacer nada, como ya tienes los regalos listos –Inquirió suponiendo que no era así.

¿Q-qué? -Manuel se paró en seco, giro su cabeza lentamente hasta quedar mirando a Rapa.

Los regalos… quedamos en que tú te encargarías de eso o no te acuerdas –Rapa se quedo mirando a su hermano y supo que este no sabía que decirle- Bueno…. ¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Que tengas suerte Manu!... ¡Ya Anti! hay que armar el árbol –El niño se levantó y fue detrás de su hermana.

Los regalos… weon no los tengo… -Manuel estaba en un trance nervioso a punto de entrar en pánico.

Entonces apúrate weon, cómo crees que van a estar las tiendas… -Manuel miro a su mascota- Te recuerdo el espíritu de TU país… todo a última hora –El animalito se fue siguiendo a sus dueños más pequeños-por lo menos no va a hacer tanto calor.

Uhm ¿Por qué weon, por qué? -lloró en sus adentros.

_¿Y qué chucha le compro a los weones?_ Manu yacía en medio del barrio Meiggs, en el ojo del huracán por así decirlo, ya que este estaba congestionado de gente y tuvo suerte de encontrar un lugar en donde pararse.

_Apúrate que falta el regalo pa' tu abuela mija. Ya mami, no tires ¡Ah! Como nadie lo va a tener. Te dije que viniéramos antes pero nooo. mi esposa me va a matar…_

_"Ay, mi gente"_ miró al piso- De tal palo tal astilla…

Comenzó a vagar por las calles, chocando hombro a hombro con sus compatriotas, buscando como la mayoría de ellos un regalo decente, dentro de lo que se puede, para sus amigos, familia y seres queridos, solo para que el día de mañana no tengan que pararse frente a ellos, sacar pecho y decir barsamente "Mi presencia es tu regalo", no, en vez de eso dirán con su mejor actuación "Toma… lo compre con mucho amor para ti" y la otra persona dirá "Gracias" con una sonrisa en su rostro, ocultando que saben la fría verdad y ese regalo nada más es un objeto obtenido a la rápida, igual al que ellos están entregando en ese momento…. Pero _¡ss_h! Nadie se tiene que enterar.

¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué compro? –Sentado en los primeros peldaños de una escaleratrataba de ordenar sus ideas- _¡Hum! _Ya Manu, vamos a ordenarnos ¿Qué le gustaría a cada uno? _Mmm ¿Y_ si hago una lista? –Sacó papel y lápiz de quien sabe dónde y se dispuso a escribir algo- No, ya me dio lata -Los guardo- Bien ¡Seguiré a lo chileno y lo hare en la marcha! ¡Conseguiré esas leseras aunque sea lo último que haga! ¡Wuajajajaja!

Y mientras decía eso los transeúntes se quedaban mirando a su patria con una cara de preocupación y otros de un débil espanto. Al darse cuenta, muerto de vergüenza emprendió la marcha.

Y así fue como comenzó la búsqueda de Manuel por los regalos de navidad, a última hora.

**~Regalo de Centro Americanos/ + Itzel~**

Manuel seguía caminando, pensando en sus hermanos y dándose cuenta que a algunos apenas los conocía "¿Qué les gustara al Salva y al Lucho? ¿Y al René, Efrain, Gregorio… y todos esos weones?"

"_muak" …Te amo- ay mama, cómpramelo, cómpramelo- ahora no_

¿Eh?-Frente a él apareció un estante lleno de peluches que decían la misma frase _"muak…te amo"_. Pero lo mejor…¡Estaban en oferta! Dos por luca. Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír. Entró al local y sacó: un conejo, dos osos, un perro, un gato, un delfín, una tortuga y un cerdito. Fue a pagarlos y el tipo que atendía se lo quedo viendo extraño.

¿Todos esos?- preguntó algo extrañado, la mayoría solo compraba dos.

Tengo muchos hermanitos-dijo mirando para los lados- no me creería cuantos- le susurró.

Bueno, mejor para mi ¿Quiere envolverlos?-

Uno en cada paquete, por favor- dijo Manu. El chico, resignado, fue a envolverlos.

Mientras tanto…

_Yahoo! It's a celebration_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_Everyone around the world, come on!_

_Yahoo!..._

Es tan lindo –dijo Anti mientras se movía igual que el muñeco sobre la mesa. Y a su lado se encontraba Lipi, al que no había pescado ni en bajada en las dos últimas horas.

Ya po Anti ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Y ya deja a ese ¡Ay! Como mueve su boquita –Rapa también se entusiasmo con el montón de tela y relleno y el maldito circuito que hacía que se moviera

_Cof! cof!_ –Lipi

Ah sí. Deja esa cosa ahí y ven a ayudarme –Rapa agarró de un brazo a Anti y lo arrastró al patio.

Se llama Rex… respétalo -dijo el niñito mientras se lo llevaban.

¡Rex! Hasta con nombre el perla- Lipi se acercó a… Rex y le empezó a gruñir- tal vez a ellos los engañes, pero a mi no. Se que quieres deshacerte de mí para quedarte con mi familia; pero no te lo permitiré_ guauf_ esta es mi casa _guauf_ son mi "humanos" _guauf_ y este es MI territorio –se acercó más- comienza a prepararte "Rex"… ¡Esta es la guerra!-y fue a prepararse para su próximo encuentro con… Rex.

Volviendo con Manu…

Iba con una gran bolsa en su costado derecho- Bien. Ya tengo a esos ocho-dijo tachando los nombres de: Honduras, Salva, Guatemala, Belice, Haití, Puerto Rico, Jamaica y Rep. Dominicana. Sí, se había hecho una lista con los nombres de sus invitados- _Mmm_ a Luciano le compro una pelota no mas. No, eso sería muy chanta, y tiene miles.

_¡Pero como se te ocurre hacer esto!- son unos creídos y farsantes de mierda- Cuidado con esa boca jovencita. Y qué pasa si un gringo ve esto, me acusan de terrorista- No exageres, papá_

Manuel se volteo y vio a un padre con su hija discutiendo. _¿Y ahora como voy a vender esto?_ el hombre señaló una almohada con la bandera de USA con una cruz encima. "Cuba" Pensó Manuel inmediatamente.

Está bien, yo se lo saco-dijo la niña y estiro los brazos hacia la almohada.

¡NOOOO! Déjela así, yo se la compro –gritó Manuel abalanzándose sobre el cojín - ¿En cuanto me la deja? –preguntó desesperado

Eh…pues…en tres -dijo el hombre. Manu le dio el dinero y se fue de la tienda feliz, ya tenía otro regalo.

_Y no lo ibas a vender ¿eh?_ –dijo la niña- _ya, pásame mis tres lucas._

Entró a una joyería, de seguro ahí encontraba algo para las chicas. Miró y miró y nada encontró. Hasta que un rayo de sol entra por la ventana e ilumina la vitrina, allí, frente a él hay dos collares: uno de plata con una pala de dije y otro de oro con un signo azteca. Ya tenía dos regalos más. Se acercó a una vendedora y pidió que le sacaran los dos collares. Después de acordar un precio con la tipa que atendía salió feliz, otra vez.

Iba caminando y mientras tanto veía la lista, y en medio de sus hermanos centro americanos notó que le faltaba alguien: Panamá_._ "Me estaba olvidando de él por la reconche"

_¿No tiene el nombre Camila?... se me acabaron… ¡Por qué todas se llaman Camila!_

Manu se dio vuelta y como si el universo le entendiera y quisiera hacerlo feliz un momento, ahí estaban esas pulseritas con el nombre que venden en la playa a luca. Se acercó y comenzó a buscar el nombre; pero luego se dio cuenta que no se acordaba.

¿Lo puedo ayudar joven?- preguntó el señor de la tienda.

Ehm ¿No tiene uno que diga Panamá? –_"me siento mal ¡Manu que eri' chanta!"_

No, solo nombres -contestó el hombre

Es que, verá. Le quiero comprar uno a mi amigo porque todos se olvidan de él; pero se me olvido el nombre –el vendedor no se lo creía.

Haga memoria joven ¿Empezaba con T?- Con estos amigos. Manu negó- ¿Con M? –negó de nuevo- ¡A?-negó- ¿D?

No, no creo. Era más abajo –dijo _Esto es ridículo, se me está pegando de los europeos._

A ver… L, N, O, P, R, S…- el hombre trató de ayudarlo.

_R... R... R..._

Rodrigo…¡El weon se llama Rodrigo!-Manu saltó de felicidad, y más al ver que si lo tenía, entonces la compró.

De nuevo en casa…

Una sombra camina entre los muebles, acechando a la bestia que yace sobre la mesa de centro, entonces ataca y con una certera puntería toma al bicho de la cabeza y lo deposita en ese frío y oscuro terreno detrás del sillón…

Ya terminé con el frente. Ahora falta el. ¡AH! –Rapa tiró los adornos que llevaba al ver a Lipi sobre la mesa con un gorro de pascuero y cantando…

_Feliz navidad a todos_

_Feliz navidad a todos_

_Feliz navidad a todos_

_Y año nuevo también_

¡Lipi! No seas tonto y bájate de esa mesa que la vas a rayar ¡Chu! ¡Chu! Sale! –le quito el gorro y lo bajó de la mesa.

¡Yo soy más lindo que ese perro! Y estoy VIVO –comenzó a quejarse.

¡Ay, Por favor Lipi¡ ahora me dirás que estas celoso del peluche -El can no dijo nada- Y hablando de eso… ¿Dónde lo dejaste?

Ya no estaba ahí cuando me subí –Se apresuró a contestar.

_Mm_ ¡Anti! ¿Anti, dónde está el muñe…?- Rapa vio algo extraño detrás del sillón, se agacho y vio que era el perro- Lipi

Creo que me llaman ¡Ya voy! –y salió corriendo.

De vuelta con Manu, este estaba sentado, descansando las patitas y pensando _¡Me faltan caleta! Y más encima van a venir el gringo y esos otros weones._

_Flashback_

Estaba de parranda con Gilbert y Ludwig, habían tomado un poco y el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto- Oye Chile, Chile, Chile ¿Sabias que eres mi sobrino favorito? Sí, sí lo sabías- decia Gilbert ya con el alcohol subido a su cabeza.

Obvio, y tu eri mi tío favorito po' Gilbert_ hip_ y vo también po' weon –dijo mirando a Ludwig. Los abrazo a los dos- saben, los cabros y yo estamo' armando un carrete pa' navidad ¿Quieren ir?

Claro -Gilbert, metiéndose otra cerveza

¿Y qué pasa con la fiesta de Alfred? –Ludwig

Ah, al final lo invitaron también…jijiji Pedro lo convenció jejeje _hip_

Fin Flashback

Ahora les contaremos como fue que invitaron a Alfred desde el punto de vista de Itzel.

Estaban chateando, casi todos, y salió el tema.

_~[o]Manu[o]~/no te vayas Bielsa! Dice:_

_Oigan… ya me dio un poco de culpa el gringo… y si lo invitamos?_

_~$El país más grosso del mundo$~ Dice:_

_Que sos tierno Manu (L) _

_Vene María Miranda dice:_

_No! No lo quiero, no lo quiero!_

_Bolivia con salida al mar dice:_

_Quizás que nos haga cuando se entere de lo que queríamos hacer _

_Pedro i (L) Tacos Dice:_

_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Manuel, deberíamos invitar al pinche gringo_

_Itzel (vete a la chingada…!) dice:_

_No mames! No quiero a ese wey molestando_

_Luciano Dice:_

_Es mejor que lo invitemos… si se entera por alguien más será peor_

_Itzel (vete a la chingada…!) dice:_

… _Esta bien ¬¬ __Nosotros nos encargamos_

Luego. En la frontera de USA y México están Itzel y Pedro con una invitación para Alfred en la mano.

_Mm._ Creo que se va a enojar cuando le digamos –dijo Pedro. Itzel sonrió y le pasó el brazo por el cuello.

Bueno, si se lo dices tú y con un "regalito" especial no creo que se enoje tanto –dijo levantando las cejas

¿a qué te refieres? –

Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero hermano ¡Ahora ve!- lo empujó al otro lado. Después de cinco horas Pedro volvió, muy desordenado- ¿Y cómo te fue?

Lo tomó bastante bien –dijo mientras se ordenaba el pelo. Itzel lo miró.

¿Se pelearon? –preguntó mientras el otro terminaba de abrocharse la camisa.

N-no -siguió caminando, evitando la mirada de su hermana.

¡LO HICIERON! No era para que lo hicieras de verdad-Itzel fue tras él

¡Si lo dices como lo dices que esperas que piense!-Pedro

Y así fue…

_"y también esta Kiku y el griego… y Yao de colao' _Manu empezó a recordar como había invitado al japonés.

Estaba en la casa de Kiku, tomando té, y este le pidió que le contara algo de Chile

Entonces Bartolo le hizo leer el pacto:

_Bartolo Lara_

_No te llevare hoy_

_Pero te llevo mañana_

…Entonces el diablo un día le gritó: -¡me hiciste leso!- ya cansado. Y las chispas de sus ojos encendieron el azufre y ardió como los fuegos artificiales que Bartolo encendió ese 18. Y ahora los nietos de sus nietos cuentan que Bartolo no trato más con el malo. Hizo pacto con la tierra, y ella le dio siempre rocío de plata y espigas de oro, que son la fortuna de los campesinos. Pero cuando a media noche aúllan lastimeramente los perros, los ancianos aseguran que es el diablo, que todavía ronda la casa del roto pillo que lo engaño. Fin… ¿Te gusto?- Manu terminó de contar.

Linda historia Manuel –dijo Kiku- ¿quiere más té?

¡Sí! –Manu. A su lado llega Pochi-kun- hola po' loco, Lipi te manda saludos –dijo acariciando al perro- oye Kiku ¿Qué vas a hacer pa' navidad?

Pensaba ir a la fiesta de Alfred; pero como la canceló, no tengo nada que hacer –Kiku le pasó su taza a Manuel.

Ah -Manu se preguntaba si debía seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Después de todo Japón siempre ha sido una gran ayuda para él y sus hermanos. Finalmente se decidió- ¡Entonces ven a mi casa! Ahora la fiesta es ahí –Manu. Kiku lo meditó un rato y después sonrió.

Está bien Manuel, iré –Manu le ofreció que llevara a alguien si quería y entonces Japón invitó a Grecia. Y después de eso, China al enterarse que su hermano iría con Grecia tuvo que ir. Y hablando de colados, Inglaterra también iba.

**~Regalo de Ludwig y tío Feli~**

_Bien ¡De vuelta a la contienda! _siguió caminando, buscando algo que le sirviera. Para su mala suerte el cielo se empezó a despejar "Mm… claro ¡ahora! Maldito sol". Se detuvo en una esquina para sacarse un poco de ropa. Mientras estaba en eso, un hombre se le acercó.

_Oye_ -le susurro el tipo. Abrió un poco su abrigo y Manu pudo ver colgando collares, aros y demás cosas- ¿Querí comprar? Están mucho más baratos que en las tiendas…

Ehm. N-no –Trató de alejarse, pero sus ojos se encontraron con el regalo perfecto para sus melosos tíos: dos collares, esos que se complementan y forman un corazón- ¿A cuánto tení ese? –preguntó señalando los objetos

¿Para tu novia eh? –dijo el hombre moviendo las cejas.

Ehm… si, ya po' ¿A cuánto lo tení? -preguntó nuevamente Manu

El hombre miro a los lados y dijo- Pa ti flaco. A luca.

¡Hecho! –Intercambiaron el dinero y las joyas y cada uno siguió por su lado- Aquí no paso NADA.

En la casa…

¡Anti! ¡Ya po´ pásame esa cosa! –Gritó Rapa, estaba subida en una escalera, eso porque estaba colgando unas luces en el patio trasero, enganchándolas en las ventanas, los arboles y todo lo que la pascuense creyera las resistirían.

¿Qué cosa? –Anti miro todos los objetos que tenía alrededor

¡Esa caga de ahí! –Le grito

_Como quieres que sepa lo que… lala ¡pásamelo!… ¡¿Pero qué?!_

¡Ay, esos niños! –Lipi se dio vuelta- Bueno, a lo mío. –Fue hasta la mesa de centro del living, allí seguía su enemigo- Y tú crees que me has vencido. Crees que me rendiré tan fácil –Miro hacia el patio- Pues fíjate que no po´ weon -Agarro al perro del gorro y lo llevo a rastras hasta el patio delantero. Fue al bote de basura, levanto la tapa y lo arrojó dentro- Wuajajaja Buen viaje... Rex –Dijo con desprecio y entró a la casa.

**~Regalo de Dani y Julio~**

Manuel seguía recorriendo el barrio Meiggs y sus alrededores viendo si algo más le podía servir.

_Mmm_ Miró el cielo y lo deslumbró el sol condenado que se había atrevido a dar la cara ese día- Weon de… -Volvió su vista a la tierra y entre el resplandor que le dejo el sol pudo distinguir su próxima compra: Un gorro de rana _A dani le encantan las ranas. _Se acercó a la tienda y tomó ese gorro- _Mmm_ ¿Le quedará a Dani? -Inspeccionó el gorro por todos sus ángulos, estaba en buen estado pero la pregunta era ¿Le quedara? Manuel se coloco el gorrito y le ajustó perfectamente- ¿Qué tan grande va a tener la cabeza? Y si no, hago que le caiga –Fue donde el vendedor y estaba dispuesto a pagar pero.

¡Mami!¡Yo quiero ese gorro! –Llego una niñita malcriada al lado de Manuel y empezó a jalar el gorro

No. Yo me lo voy a llevar –Manuel agarró fuertemente el gorrito y la niña también.

Ya hija, déjaselo al joven –Su madre trato de controlarla.

¡Nooo! ¿Para qué la quiere? Está muy grande para estas cosas –

No es para mí. Es para mi hermano –Tiró el gorro y se lo arrebató a la niña. Esta se lanzó a llorar fuertemente. Cubrió sus oídos con las manos y fue donde el vendedor- ¿Me lo envuelve?

Después de una muy seria discusión con el vendedor, la madre, y esa cabra chica, Manuel hizo valer el derecho de "Yo llegue primero" y se fue con el bendito gorro para Daniel.

Y hasta creyó que se lo iba a dar. Está loca –siguió caminando, mirando los puestos que se ponen en la vereda. Pasó frente a uno y le llamó la atención una imagen de la fiesta de la tirana, aparecía un diablo y varias tipas atrás bailando, era muy bonito.

_¡Tapa eso!... ¿por qué? Solo dice Boliv… por eso mismo po' weon, no me gustan esos indios… Ay. Si querí la saco_

Manu corrió y corrió, nuevamente, para llegar y decirles- Yo la quiero ¿A cuanto la tiene?- El tipo le dio una mirada que no le gustó- No es para mi weon, es pa' un amigo. Sí, tengo amigos bolivianos ¿Y qué? –Julio nunca se enteraría de eso.

No nada, nada. Son cuatro lucas -dijo mientras la doblaba, la envolvía y Manu sacaba la plata- ¿Estay seguro que querí darle esto? Es que...

¿Qué tiene? –Preguntó Manu, ya entregando la plata.

Oh, nada. Ojalá que el cabro tenga buen humor -entregó el paquete y Manu se fue _Se nota que no conoce al enano._

En la casa…

_¡Esto es perfecto!_ Lipi se acercó al can de peluche- Mira. Tal vez no me haya resultado echarte a la basura, así que haré lo que debí hacer en cuanto llegaste- Lo agarró del gorro, salió de la casa y fue a tirarlo en medio de la calle- ¡A ver si ahora puedes volver! ¡Wuajajajaja! En cuanto pase un auto y te atropelle nadie te reconocerá. No lograrás quedarte con mi familia, te dije que no me iba a rendir jijijiji –Se quedó esperando un auto que arrollara a Rex

Aguardó varios minutos y nada- ¡Pero qué chucha pasa con los autos! Que a caso a todos los weones se les ocurrió salir temprano hoy?

Lipi. Viniste a buscarme, que eres lindo –Rapa apareció de la nada y con más bolsas.

Ra-Rapa, niña ¿Qué haces acá afuera? –preguntó nervioso.

Ah, es que me faltaban algunas cosas, pero ya las conseguí –dijo levantando una bolsa- y qué estabas miran…- Notó que el peluche yacía en medio de la calle- … Lipi-Volteo a mirarlo pero el perro ya no estaba- ¡Perro de porquería, que chucha…!

**~Regalo de Yao y Kiku~**

Manu seguía caminando por el barrio Meiggs, echando una última mirada antes de irse a patronato- ¿Qué más puedo sacar de aquí?- mientras iba hablando consigo mismo paso frente a una tienda rosada que le llamo la atención, se devolvió, y vio que era de Hello Kitty- Hello Kitty. Se que a alguien le gustaba eso -Primero trató de conectarlo con alguna de las chicas hasta finalmente dar con la persona- ¡CHINA! –entró a la tienda rápidamente y se puso a buscar que regalarle al chino.

Había peluches, había relojes, había un montón de cosas de mina y no supo que comprar. Una joven se acercó a él, ya que sus otros clientes se habían ido- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? –preguntó amablemente.

Pues, sí –

¿Es para tu hermanita? –preguntó la chica. Manuel negó con la cabeza- ¿Es para una amiga?

Eh… si -_que tus dioses me perdonen Yao._

Muy bien ¿Cómo qué le gusta a tu amiga? –la joven esperó. Manu no sabía qué decirle.

Pues, a él… a ELLA -Manuel trató de arreglar su error pero era tarde, la chica lo había descubierto y escondió una risita

Así que es hombre. Bien, ninguna de estas cosas –señaló los cosméticos- ¿Le gustaría un peluche a tu amigo?

Es que ya tiene muchos –dijo Manuel un poco avergonzado.

¿Y un despertador? –señaló uno con la cara de Kitty _ya veo que lo rompe con su patada voladora._

Mejor no -la chica y Manuel se quedaron pensando, hasta que el flaco dijo- le gusta tomar té…y comer

Tengo unas tasas y unos platos. Ven, te los muestro -la chica lo llevó al mostrador y del estante de atrás sacó unos tazones y varios platos- ¿Cuál quieres?

Manu los inspeccionó hasta que lo decidió- me llevare ese…-dijo señalando una tasita que tenía en la oreja a Kitty, era roja y decía "Hello Kitty" por chorrocientas partes. La chica la metió en una caja y se la envolvió, todo un amor ella- Gracias –Manu se despidió y se fue.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando B_ien, ya tengo el regalo de Yao Mm, Yao ¡Kiku! ¿Qué le compro a Kiku? ¿Y si le compro unos amuletos o algo así? No, ya debe tener muchos Mmm él siempre me pregunta de Chile ¡Ya está! Le compraré algo de acá ¿Pero qué? _Justo en ese momento, estaba pasando frente a una tienda de adornos y artículos de madera- Me ayudas solo cuando tengo que gastar plata cierto –Dijo mirando al cielo. Decidió no empezar una pelea con el universo y entró. Dentro del local había unas figuritas muy lindas y por consiguiente muy caras. Siguió mirando, hasta que se topo con esa figura de un indio con una sorpresita adentro. Sonrió para sí y se acerco a ella. Se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera mirando y la levanto, el personaje dejo ver su gracia- Jeje -Lo volvió a levantar y así, como un niño, comenzó a jugar con esa cosa- jajaja Ya, mucho Manu, a lo tuyo –Dio un par de pasos y una idea cruzo por su cabeza, volvió- Soy muy malo -Fue a la caja y compro ese indio pícaro._ Listo Kiku, tengo tu regalo._

De vuelta con Lipi…

Nuestro querido amigo se encontraba en el patio de adelante, fuera de la vista de los niños de la casa, escarbando adivinen para que.

Puede que mis otros planes no hayan funcionado como se esperaba ¡Pero tú estás poseído o qué! ¡¿Cómo es que siempre vuelves a mi casa? ¡Sí! MI casa, escuchaste bien -Salió del agujero y se puso al lado del otro perro- Pero ya no más. Rapa no podrá encontrarte aquí… -Levantó la pata y echo a Rex dentro del hoyo- ¡Hasta nunca! –Y volvió a tapar el agujero.

**~Regalo de María, Catalina, Ana Camila y Rapa~**

Manuel llegó a patronato y paseaba por las tiendas de ropa, estaba decidido a comprarles algo a las chicas en ese sector, para qué caminar más. Era la cuarta o quinta tienda en la que entraba, cuando vio un montón de chicas al centro del local peleándose, y en serio peleando, con golpes, arañazos, tirones de pelo, mordidas, patadas de todo para quedarse con la ropa que había allí.

_Ni cagando me meto ahí_ Así que inspeccionaba la ropa que había en los demás estantes, miró un par de poleras cuando volvió a dirigir su mirada al mar de lunáticas, y vio algo que no había notado antes. Era una oferta: tres vestidos en 6 mil ¡6 LUCAS!

¡CORRANSE MIERDA! –Después de encargarle sus bolsas a una chica que atendía, muy amable la muchacha, se metió entre la masa y llegó hasta los vestidos a codazo limpio y allí comenzó a pelearse con las chicas por unos vestidos, cabe decir que cosa que agarraba se la sacaban de las manos, se comenzó a desesperar, estaba que le sacaba la chucha a todas cuando vio uno que creyó perfecto para Catalina arriba de todos los vestidos, en la cima de la montaña, había un vestido amarillo, sin mangas y con vuelos cafés. Se estiró tan rápido como una víbora y lo agarró del costado; pero aparecieron más víboras. Unas tres chicas más tomaron el vestido al mismo tiempo que Manuel y así comenzó una pelea brutal, las patadas volaban y los arañazos también y el más afectado era él. Como era hombre, las mujeres se aprovecharon- ¡Suéltenlo arpías, es mío! ¡Ah! –Una muchacha comenzó a morder su mano mientras las otras tironeaban el vestido. Viendo que estaba perdiendo esa batalla puso en práctica el plan que había maquinado en su desesperación. Saltó sobre el vestido, se revolcó y lo estrecho contra su pecho para que no se lo quitaran.

_¡AH, MALDITO! ¡SUELTALO WEON! ¡MARACO DAMELO!_ –Las chicas también desesperadas se abalanzaron rasguñando, tirándolo del pelo, golpeándolo en la espalda y otras pícaras- ¡Oigan, cuidado donde tocan weonas calientes!¡Ya déjenme!¡AAAAHH! -Sostenía el vestido con todas sus fuerzas, algunas chicas todavía trataban de quitárselo pero Manuel lo metió dentro de la chaqueta y se subió el cierre hasta arriba _Ahora los que quedan. M_iraba las prendas que las tipas se peleaban, los que aun seguían en la caja y los que volaban sobre su cabeza, hasta que vio uno blanco metido en medio de otros, lo tomo y con un movimiento rápido lo sacó, era blanco entero, y al nivel de la cintura se soltaba y quedaban ondas- Rapa… -Fue feliz, pero duró poco porque una chica se pego al vestido y jalándolo fuertemente trataba de quitárselo- ¡Ladrona!¡Yo lo agarre primero suéltalo! –Otras chicas llegaron, tal vez eran sus amigas o era por solidaridad femenina, pero la cosa es que una agarró a Manu por la cintura y otra por el pelo y lo jalaron hacia atrás para que lo soltara- ¡AHHH! ¡Brujas!¡Son unas brujas ¡Déjenme! –Y así de tanto tirar al pobre chileno termino perdiendo el vestido- ¡Nooo! – Por un momento las chicas lo soltaron y aprovechó eso para empujarlas e irse contra la que hozó quitarle el regalo para su hermana- ¡Devuélveme eso!

¡Ni muerta! –La niña se aferro al vestido pero Manu se lo quito rápidamente y la mando con las otras dos tipas. Salió del túmulo de gente y fue donde la chica que tenía sus bolsas- Tenme esto sí –La chica tomó los vestidos y asintió. Volvió a meterse entre las mujeres. Estaba buscando un último vestido para Vene cuando lo encontró, en manos de otra chica; pero es que veía ese vestido y aparecía la cabeza de María en él. Era azul, con escote, una cinta marcando la cintura y suelto abajo. Tuvo que quitárselo.

Mira ¿Cómo me queda? –Le preguntaba la chica a su amiga, pero antes de oír una respuesta apareció Manu y cogió un extremo- ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Suéltalo! –Forcejearon, eso no habría sido un problema si su amiga no hubiera comenzado a golpear la cabeza de Manuel con sus manos- ¡Pásame eso!¡Lo necesito más que tú!

¡¿Qué, acaso te lo vai a poner weon?¡Dámelo! –Las chicas no cedían.

¡Claro que no aweona! –_¡Y que tanto! Tengo mejores piernas que tú_. Estaba perdiendo el vestido cuando un par de chicas se estrellaron contra la amiga y la mandaron lejos, la tipa se quedo mirando a la otra y en su distracción Chile se hizo del objeto- ¡Wuaja! ¡En tú cara! –La chica iba a protestar pero también se estrellaron contra ella. Manuel salió triunfante de ese mar de progesterona, con el vestido en mano y una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Llego al lado de la chica y dijo- los compro.

Salió del local con los tres vestidos, siguió vagando por patronato buscando lo que le faltaba, pero pelear con esas tipas lo dejó algo cansado, así que se sentó por ahí y aprovecho para revisar su lista ¡Mierda, le faltaba Nicaragua! Ysu madre; pero no pensaba volver a meterse allí por otros vestidos, tendría que ser otra cosa o por lo menos en otra tienda. Así que levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor, había zapatos, zapatos y zapatos. Serian zapatos para Ana Camila, su madre tendría que esperar. Ingresó a la tienda que le quedaba más cerca. Había zapatillas, unos con tacones, unas chalas con y sin correas, Le gustaran con correa. Vio todas las de ese estilo hasta que se decidió por unas blancas y después de lograr que el hombre se apiadara y bajara el precio salió con otro regalo.

_faltan menos Manuel, si se puede… Si se puede._

En la casa…

¡Raaapaaa! ¿Por qué tengo que poner esto? –Decía un Anti lateado. La isleña tenia al territorio antártico poniendo bolitas de colores en todos los arboles que había en el patio.

Porque sí y vuelve a trabajar que nos falta mucho todavía –Le dijo mientras colgaba unas cintas alrededor de las ventanas

_Uhm_ –Anti lloró en su interior. Después de un rato terminó de colgar todas- ¡Ya termine! –Dijo sentándose en el pasto.

¡Perfecto! Anda a poner esto por todo el segundo piso –Le dijo entregándole metros y metros de esas mangueras de luces. Anti la miro queriendo decir "Estas loca" y eso fue exactamente lo que pensó también.

No me mires así y hazlo –Le dijo, y sin más, Anti tuvo que obedecer y se fue arrastrando los pies hasta las escaleras.

Bien -Rapa fijó su vista en el montón de cajas que quedaron de las bolitas de adorno- Mejor boto eso ahora –Agarró las cajas, se dirigió hasta el patio delantero y abrió el bote de basura pero antes de dejarlas revisó que el peluche no estuviera ahí de nuevo, vaya sorpresita que le dio la otra vez- Ese perro. Quiltro de… -Metió la basura dentro del tarro y cerro la tapa, dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo, se dio media vuelta lentamente. De la tierra se asomaba un pedazo de tela roja, con una pequeña bola blanca en la punta. Dudó pero se acerco y comenzó a escarbar. Era… Lo que todos sabemos.

¡POR MAKE-MAKE!¡LIPIIIII!

**~Regalo de Mathew, Alfred y Pedro~**

Manuel no estaba caminando, estaba sentado comiendo una empanada y tomando mote con huesillo, tenía que comer el pobre hombre. Después de recargar baterias siguió su rumbo, sin rumbo definido. Caminando, de pronto una bici se le cruzó, a un camarero se le cayó el jugo y Manu por esquivarlo se hizo a un lado, una paloma se estrello contra la ventana del segundo piso del edificio frente a él, Manu miro a la pobre tonta, y el sonido de una moneda chocando con el suelo hizo que bajara la vista. Todo el universo conspiro para que la viera. Frente a él yacía, una polera blanca con letras rojas que decían "CANADÁ"

_¡Es perfecta! ¡La hicieron para Matthew!_ _¡Qué chucha…! _Un chico iba directo hacia ella, así que Manu voló porque llegó antes y le sacó la lengua al pobre diablo- Te gané… -Se la llevo y el otro chico no fue feliz.

_Creyó que me la iba a ganar ¡Ja! No lo creo. _Para más perfección, en la espalda tenía una hoja de maple. Desvió sus ojos de la polera y observo el lugar, habían muchas más Mmm_ ¿Tendrán una con la bandera del gringo?_ Encontró algo mucho mejor de lo que pudo pensar. Lado a lado, estaban dos poleras y decían: "I love NY" y la otra "México".

El moreno sonrió pícaramente, su cabecita loca comenzó a trabajar y decidió para quien iba cada una, las tomo antes que otro lo hiciera y junto con la de Canadá las pagó.

**~Regalo de Seba y Francisco~**

El tiempo corría y le faltaban un montón de regalos todavía, así que el chileno movió sus patitas y fue echando miradas rápidas a las tiendas, tanto así que en cierto momento se dio cuenta que unas cuatro tiendas más atrás había algo que le podría servir. Se devolvió rapidito y se pego al vidrio de la tienda. Adentro tenían un pijama con una tortuguita muy tierna que te miraba con sus grandes ojitos y te sonreía- ¿Le irá a gustar? –Se quedo dudando un rato hasta que se dijo a sí mismo _Los hombres no dudan! Ve y cómprala carajo que no tení mas tiempo. L_uego de pagarla se relajo un poco y anduvo más despacio. Mal hecho porque ya eran las cuatro _¡Corre Manuel! ¡Corre!_

Y corrió como una cuadra máximo porque algo llamó su atención, dentro de una tienda para hombres estaba su próxima compra, una camisa celeste, con un bolsillo a la altura del pecho, en las mangas una línea blanca, y en el lado que no había un bolsillo una "S" bordada con hilo azul. Tal cual como la que quería Seba, aunque esta no tenia su nombre completo pero ¡Tenía una S! Con eso basta. Debía ser suya, para después dársela a Seba pero ¡Debía ser suya!. Entonces estiro la mano hacia ella igual que otro chico ¡Otro chico también la tenia agarrada!

Los dos se miraron en silencio los primeros segundos; pero pronto entendieron: eran rivales, solo uno se llevaría la camisa. _Y ese voy a ser yo weo_n. Combos iban y combos venían. El chico golpeaba con toda su fuerza pero no le importaba el dolor, tenía que noquear al maldito para llevarse la camisa, así que apretó su puño, y con toda su fuerza le aforro un combo en la cara, este cayó al piso cubriéndose la nariz y revolcándose de dolor. Manu fue desordenado como estaba donde el cajero- ¿Cuanto es? –El hombre lo miró y luego al sujeto que seguía en el piso maldiciendo- Cinco mil –Dijo algo asustado, no vaya a ser que no le guste el precio.

**~Regalo de Arthur y Gilbert~**

Manu se rindió con patronato así que se fue al mall chino, una buena alternativa para los desesperados.

¿Ahora qué? –Miró a su alrededor- ¡Vamos! No me defraudes ahora –Le hablo al edificio. Anduvo por ahí mirando los puestos, haciendo uso de toda su imaginación para ver a quién le compraba qué, hasta que se topó con una tienda que tenía cajitas musicales en un rincón, se acerco a verlas y le llamo la atención una en forma de cofre. El señor de la tienda se acercó.

¿Le gusta esa joven? –Manu asintió- ábrala, no viene con la canción de siempre –Le dijo

¿Ah, sí? A ver… -Manu abrió la cajita y comenzó a tocarse el himno de Inglaterra- ¿A cuánto? –Se llevó la cajita por una módica suma de tres luquitas. Luego de un rato andando y no encontrar nada se sentó por ahí. Dio un suspiro y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, miró todas las bolsas que llevaba. Cielos, parecía mula de carga. Eso le pasa por hacer todo a última hora, pero es que no lo puede evitar.

Manu sonrió ante esa idea. Puso la vista en frente y ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? En un puesto en que vendían puras chucherías había un vaso, un GRAN vaso para tomar cerveza. Allí tenía el próximo regalo.

En la casa…

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que no me entra! ¡Cómo es que nada de lo que hago funciona! –Se decía Lipi mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente al peluche- Dime ¿Qué maldición te echaron, fue esa llama? ¿Ella te envió para desesperarme? –Se quedó tranquilo y miró al animal de tela- Me desharé de ti, aunque sea lo último que haga –Le dijo desafiante-

¡Anti! Dame esa cosa rápido –Le grito Rapa desde el techo. Sí, se había subido al techo. Ya había puesto el trineo, los renos, solo faltaba el viejo de rojo.

No sé, no me da confianza. Además está muy alto ¡No! No quiero subir –Anti se cruzo de brazos, a sus pies estaba el señor de la enorme barriga.

¡Ya po´ Anti! Si no te va a pasar nada, te lo juro –Dijo Rapa, Anti la miro, estaba comenzando a ceder cuando un proyectil salió volando por la ventana y boto la escalera- ¡AH! –Rapa resbaló y quedó colgando de la canaleta- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!–Estaba agarrada con brazos y piernas para no caer.

No me iba a pasar nada ¿eh? –Dijo Anti desde abajo, más calmado de lo que se desearía la isleña.

¡Cállate y pide ayuda! ¡AH! –Rapa seguía colgando y un can miraba la escena desde dentro de la casa.

Creo que debí tirarlo pa´ delante –Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras la niña seguía gritando y el niño trataba de levantar la escalera sin éxito.

**~Regalo de Luciano, Heracles, Miguel, Anti, Lipi y Mapu~**

Manuel se fue del mall chino hasta el super y allí estaba, paseándose por los pasillos, con todas las bolsas selladas con cinta adhesiva en un carro.

Soy lo más chanta que hay -Miró a su alrededor y vio a un par de familias comprando juguetes como lunáticos. Se aparto de allí y fue donde había perfumes- A quien le puedo comprar esto… -Se preguntó mientras miraba esas botellas _A Seba ya le tengo su regalo… ¡Ah! Pero a su novio no… jajaja Luciano._ Miró los perfumes tratando de recordar cual le gustaba a Sebastián. Buscó y buscó hasta que lo encontró. Lo metió al carro y siguió su camino, entro a los pasillos de ropa y esas cosas_ Mmm ¿Más poleras?... no._ Sacó la lista y vio quien le faltaba _Migue… Mapu… ese fleto… Grecia…_ Pensó en él y recordó su cara de sueño, sus ojos cerrándose, como se dormía en cualquier lado, durmiendo.

Manuel se quedo dormido parado, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se golpeo contra el suelo- ¡Ah! ¡Chucha!

Su reloj marcaba las siete- ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que comprar algo! Maldita sea como no hay nada… -Estaba frente a unas pantuflas, esas que tienen la forma de las patas de los animales. Se topo con unas que parecían de gato- Será po' –Agarro las pantuflas y las echó al carro, saco su lista y tacho a Heracles.

Bien, faltan Martu, mi madre y Migue. Estoy en el super, demás que hay algo de cocina que le guste –Entonces fue al sector de artículos de cocina y pasó con su carrito frente a los estantes observando, viendo que le podría regalar a Miguel. _Sé que me dijo que necesitaba el weon… pero no me acuerdo… mmm…. Vamos Manu, que dijo._

Flashback

¡Ya po´ Migue! ¿Cuándo va a estar lista la comida? ¡Tengo hambre! -Estaba recargado contra la mesa mientras su estomago rugía de hambre.

¡Espera un poco! –Le grito desde la cocina, luego regreso su vista a las verduras que tenía enfrente- ¡Ah! ¡Malditos cuchillos! ¡Auch! –Miguel se llevo el dedo a la boca.

¿Por qué te demoras tanto weon? ¡Tengo hambreeee! ¿Y por qué te chupai el dedo? –Llegó a su lado- A ver… -Le tomó la mano y vio el corte que se había hecho- Puta que eri gil…

¡No es mi culpa! –Agarro el cuchillo- ¡Estas cosas ya no sirven! Algunos están oxidados y el mango esta malo.

¡Bueno cómprate otras! Y ya termina mi comida peruano –Le dijo.

¡No soy tu sirviente!...

Fin Flashback

Pero capaz que se haya comprado otros ¡Ah, ya! Que importa, una más una menos ¿Dónde habrá un juego de cuchillos? –Miraba en todos los estantes hasta que allá a lo lejos vio un juego de cuchillos en oferta, y solo quedaba uno.

Sintió una presencia a su lado, volteo la cabeza lentamente y vio a un joven, este también iba por ese artefacto y lo supieron. Los dos echaron a correr como perro que lleva el diablo hacia allá, se daban empujones, se tiraban los estantes, las ollas, se hacían zancadillas hasta que llegaron, los dos se abalanzaron como animales sobre su presa, tomaron el pack de cada extremo y comenzaron a jalarlo lo tiraron unas tres veces hasta que se fueron a los combos, pateaban y arañaban como unas fieras. Ninguno quería perder esa cosa, ambos la querían para otra persona, pero uno tuvo que hacerlo. El hombre se fue con todo contra Manu y lo estrello contra un estante, Manuel soltó el paquete y el chico se fue corriendo.

¡AH! ¡MIERDA!... –Pateo el piso. Lo había perdido ¿Ahora que le llevaba a Miguel? Bueno, sería después, tendría que ir a otro super a conseguir algo para Miguel; aunque ¿Quién dice?

Iba con el carrito hacia las cajas, algo decaído. En una de las filas, arriba de todas las otras cosas había un pack igual al que le quitaron; pero estaba en otro carro. Manuel pasó como si nada al lado de la señora que llevaba el carro y cuando esta no estaba viendo tomó el paquete y fue rapido hasta la caja más alejada que había de allí _Perdónenme pero es por una buena causa_. En la fila se quedó mirando el carro de adelante, allí iba una niña pequeña que llevaba un peluche de perrito en brazos, lo miró y lo miró y lo miró, hasta que algo chocó contra su cabeza.

¡Lipi y Anti! –Salió de allí y fue corriendo por los pasillos- ¡Mierda! Me olvide de ellos ¡¿Qué les llevo, qué les llevo? –Llegó al sector de juguetes- ¿Un juguete? ¿Anti esta para juguetes? –Miro hacia otro lado y. _Un libro… no le hace mal leer_. Cogió el de portada más interesante y lo metió al carro- Y Lipi ¿Qué chucha le compro a ese perro? -Miró por todas partes hasta que tomó una pelota de goma- Ya le encontrará el chiste -Y dicho eso se devolvió a la caja. Pagó las cosas y salió; aunque antes hizo que le envolvieran todo. Los pobres cabros, le dejo luca a cada uno y salió.

Y ahora "Mi madre".

Sintió un escalofríos en su espalda. Esa mujer ¿Qué le podía dar? Consiguió que fuera a la fiesta pero no significaba que estuvieran muy bien entre ellos.

_¿Qué chucha le compro?_

Caminaba con las bolsas a sus costados. No sé que comprar… pero sé dónde puedo conseguir algo que sirva. Y con ese pensamiento fue a una feria navideña.

_Muy bien… algo artesanal… algo artesanal._ Caminaba por el medio de los puestos mirando en ambas direcciones- No, eso no le gustara _Uhm_ eso menos -Fue diciéndose a sí mismo hasta que se topo con una cosita: un cultrún. Eso le trajo un montón de recuerdos muy, muy lindos de cuando era pequeño, se le escapó una lágrima. Después de secarla se acercó al puesto. La chica que atendía se levantó.

Si, dime… -Dijo.

Manu señalo el cultrún- ¿Cuánto cuesta? –La chica le dijo que nueve- Ok ¿Le puedes escribir algo?

En la casa…

Rapa seguía arriba del techo. Logro subir al tejado y ahí esperaba sentada a que el vecino subiera en la escalera y la ayudara a bajar.

_¡Ya cabros, sosténganme esta caga!_ –Les dijo a sus amigos

¡Lipi! No vuelvas a hacer eso, ves lo que provocas -Anti estaba regañando al perro mientras tenia al peluche en brazos.

Está bien, está bien; pero no le digas a la chicoca, que ella sí que me saca la cresta -Fue lo único que dijo Lipi, para después mirar con profundo odio esos ojos cafés que lo miraban sin expresión- Tú

**~Regalo de Martín~**

Y seguía en la feria, mirando el cultrún que ahora decía en la parte baja "Te quiero Mamá" Muy mamón pero... es lindo.

Lo guardó en una de las bolsas y sacó su lista, tachó a Mapu- Bien ¡Ahora estoy listo! –Eso era lo que creía. Su vista divago por todos los nombres hasta que encontró uno que no estaba tachado.

_Martín._

Su ojo comenzó con un tic nervioso- ¡NOOO! –Corrió por toda la feria, se la dio vuelta como cinco veces buscando algo para su argento- ¡Cómo se me olvido ese fleto, por la chucha! ¡AH!¡¿Qué le llevo? –Manuel estaba desesperado- ¡AAHH! –Se agarro el pelo con las manos y le grito al cielo como si él tuviera la culpa de su estupidez- ¡¿Por qué? –Y comenzó a sollozar

… "_Flash"… ¡Perfecto! Y ¿Qué querían que dijera?..._

Manuel dio media vuelta, allí había un puesto en el que sacaban fotos y después con el computador les escribía algo _¿Podría ser?... ¡Ya! Se me ocurrió algo._

Luego de unos minutos, Manu estaba sentado en el sillón antiguo que tenia la chica, con almohadones y adornos muy lindos.

Bien, me dijiste que era para tu novia ¿No? –Le pregunto mientras alistaba la cámara.

Sí -Dijo Manu un poco avergonzado _Fleto._

Ok –La cámara estaba lista- Pero necesito que sonrías -Manuel miró a la chica con una cara que se las encargo- Ya po'! No podi salir serio, es para tu chica ¿La queri o no?

Si -Manuel se ruborizó.

Vamos, piensa en ella y sonríe –_Pensar en él._ Manuel pensó en Martín. Ese argentino: ese que vez que estaba borracho se lo llevaba a la cama, el que no paraba de acosarlo estuviera donde estuviera, el que decía un montón de cosas personales y vergonzosas frente a quien fuera, el que se creía mejor que él, el que siempre se burlaba de él después de los partidos, el que no paraba ni un solo momento de hablar de lo "grosso" que era, el sobreprotector, no podía estar con nadie sin que el hiciera un escándalo, el que siempre que se encontraba con Arthur agarraba a golpes al inglés, el que le quito la Patagonia cuando no podía hacerle frente, y después hizo el medio atado con el canal de Beagle ¡Uh! ¡Ese hijo de…!

La chica miraba como la cara de Manuel cambiaba y se llenaba de una ira nunca antes vista- Eh… muy bien, ya pensaste en lo malo. Ahora ¿Qué tiene de bueno la niña?

Lo bueno, lo bueno. La verdad Martín si tenía muchas cosas buenas, siempre andaba preocupado por él, aunque era cargante. Lo ayudo y cuido después del terremoto, e hizo lo mismo en muchas otras ocasiones. A pesar de sus peleas siempre se reconciliaban, y además lo quería. Ese estúpido a pesar de ser narcisista igual pensaba en los demás y era muy tierno, siempre le estaba dando besitos y regalitos y caricias, aunque se pasaba algunas veces. Sabia escucharlo cuando se dignaba a decirle lo que le pasaba. Por eso y muchas cosas más es que lo amaba tanto. Siguió pensando en Martín y una sonrisa muy hermosa se formo en su rostro _Ese maraco_.

_Flash_ ¡Perfecto! Eso era -La mujer tomó la foto- Ahora qué quieres decirle a tu novia.

Manuel volvió a su casa a las diez de la noche. Y quedó embobado mirándola, con todas las luces y los adornos. Se veía muy bella.

Por lo menos la cabra chica sabe lo que hace -Entró, y lo primero que vio fue el perro de peluche en medio de la mesa. Se veía diferente que en la mañana. Bueno, no le dio importancia.

¡Rapa! Ya llegue –Dijo y dejó las bolsas en el sillón _No puedo creer que nadie me haya asaltado._

¡Manu! –Rapa fue corriendo y se pegó como lapa al cuerpo de su hermano.

¿Paso algo? –En ese instante entraron también Lipi y Anti.

Lipi se porto muy mal hoy Manu ¡Rétalo! –Dijo Anti apuntando al perro, este miro al más pequeño de la casa y se sintió traicionado.

¡Todo es su culpa! –Y subió las escaleras- ¡Para que traen otro perro a la casa!

¿Qué le hicieron al pobre quiltro? –Manuel los miró acusadoramente.

_¡Mish!_ –Rapa- Y ¿Conseguiste todo? –Preguntó inspeccionando las bolsas sobre el sillón _Y acabo de ordenar… mira que es._

Sí, supongamos –Lo último lo murmuró.

Muy bien -Rapa comenzó a sacar los regalos de las bolsas y a ponerlos bajo el árbol- Sabes de quién es qué ¿Verdad? –Preguntó, pero después vio que los paquetes si tenían etiqueta- Ah, olvídalo –_Menos mal._

Ok, ya hice lo mío así que yo me viro –Dijo yendo hasta la escalera mientras arrastraba los pies _Quiero puro echarme en la cama y no hacer NADA weon!_

Ya po´, déjanos aquí, solos y abandonados –Manu la miró con cara de cachorrito- Te estoy leseando. Anda a acostarte no más –_¡Manipulador!_

Jiji… -Manu sonrió y subió tres peldaños para detenerse y mirar a Rapa- Oye Rapita…

¿Qué? –Rapa lo miró cruzada de brazos.

Te haci unas empanadas de pino pa' mañana -Le pidió, Rapa abrió la boca para protestar pero la cara de su hermano la conmovió.

Haré el pino ahora –Dijo, Manu sonrió y subió- ¡Ah! Hermanos –Se dio vuelta en dirección a la cocina y se topó con la mirada de Anti- ¿Quieres algo tú también?

Salmón -Anti puso una sonrisa inocente.

Vamos a la cocina –Puso su mano en la espalda de su hermano y los dos entraron a la cocina.

Todo estaba listo y preparado para la Navidad… Esperemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen la demora pero… no, no tenemos escusa xD perdonen a estas dos flojas que se ponen a hacer cualquier lesera menos terminar lo que empezaron XD, y como dicen las películas ¡Hay que mantener el espíritu!...

¡Disfruten lo que queda! (Los que todavía no entran) ¡VAYAN! ¡ABRAN ESA PUERTA Y CORRAN A LA LIBERTAD! (pero miren a ambos lados antes de cruzar) Igual el colegio no es tan malo xP

By Iris y Aris

z…z…Z –Manu yacía en su cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta que…

"…( Esto es croni-k )…Y no se deprima (noo)… Tira para arriba (yeeh)… Carga vitaminas (ohhh)… Disfruta la vida…"

Manu dio un salto y se cayó de la cama al escuchar el ring ton de su celular. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberle subido tanto el volumen a esa porquería y la tomó. En la pantalla se podía ver el nombre de contacto y decía…

"Piñera"…- Manu no se lo creía, vio la hora, eran las 8… las 8! Para que lo llamaba a esa hora!. Contestó- aló…

Buenos días Manuel (^^)… no me dirás que estabas durmiendo? Arriba hombre! Es un día hermoso, hay que compartir con la familia, levántese! –decía Piñera muy animado

Ña… pero presi, es muy temprano…- Manu

No me rezongues Chile… levántate!- Piñera

Ya oh! Me levanto, me levanto…- Manu se paró sobándose su parte trasera

Muy bien, te dejo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas aquí, adios… ah! Y que la pases bien en la noche y por si no puedo llamarte… Feliz Navidad! –y colgó. Manu se tiró como saco de papas a la cama y se enrolló en la sábana

Mm… y hasta creyó que me iba a levantar…- Manu cerró sus ojitos y espero… y espero… y espero… pero- Ah! Es inútil, no me voy a quedar dormido de nuevo…- se paró de la cama y se puso las pantuflas- mejor bajo…- y se fue arrastrando los pies escaleras abajo. En la cocina estaban los otros tres, Rapa hacia las empanadas, Anti la miraba y Lipi… estaba por un rincón, muy apartado y solito murmurando quien sabe qué cosa.

Menos mal que te levantaste Manu… ya te llamó Piñera…?- Rapa "no debí decir eso…". Manu le puso las manos en los hombros, haciendo presión en ellos

Tú le dijiste que lo hiciera, Rapita? –Manu apretaba más sus manos en la pobre niña

Ehm… jeje si… -Rapa- …pero es que a mí no me ibas a hacer caso y…quien sabe, tal vez te necesite

Mm… está bien… - Manu se sentó a la mesa- y mi desayuno mujer?

Mish! Que te creí… no soy tu sirvienta, prepara tú el desayuno que estoy ocupa' –dijo Rapa mientras cerraba una empanada.

Ash! Bueno…- Manu se paró y comenzó a sacar las cosas para el desayuno- Anti vay a querer leche o cereal?

Té…- dijo el niñito. Manu se lo quedó mirando seriamente-… leche…

Después de tomar desayuno Rapa siguió con las empanadas y los otros tres dieron jugo hasta después de almorzar… y comieron unos ricos tallarines blancos con atún, porque Rapa no quería hacer comida y las empanadas quedaron para la noche… bueno, luego de comer, los hombres de la casa hicieron algo productivo y sacaron la mesa y las sillas al patio.

Mm… creo que van a faltar puestos –dijo Manu rascándose la cabeza

Era que no…- dijo Lipi a un lado de él, el perro había salido de su rincón depre- vay a sacar las del ático o le vay a pedir a los vecinos?

Mm… a los vecinos – Manu se sentó en una de las sillas que había sacado- me da pajita sacarlas de arriba…

Mírelo!... ¡Ya! No seai' flojo y anda a buscar las otras sillas José Manuel! –Rapa le dio un tape en la cabeza. Estaba con un delantal y un uslero en la mano-… si no querí que te aforre un…-dijo moviendo el uslero.

Ya, ya! Ya voy… que molestay' cabra chica- Manu se paró y miró a Lipi- y tú ven a ayudarme…- y entró a la casa

Tanta ayuda que voy a ser…-Lipi se levantó de mala gana y fue tras su dueño. Rapa también entro a la casa y se puso a trabajar.

Oye… supongo que enviaste las tarjetas –grito Rapa desde la cocina

Si oh!... si fue lo único de lo que me acordé…- lo último lo dijo en un susurro. Manu ya estaba en el ático, haciendo malabares con las cosas para poder sacar algo- ya Lipi… recibe! –dijo con una silla en las manos.

Sí, claro… tay hablando en serio weón? –el perro de todas formas se puso bajo la abertura del techo… haber si amortiguaba la caída de la dichosa silla-… no querí que te traiga a Anti mejor?

… bueno, pero apúrate – Manu dejó la silla y espero hasta que Lipi volvió con Anti- ya Anti… tómala!- dijo pasándole la silla. Pero el niño no se movió, solo miró el objeto.

Está muy alto Manu… se me va a caer encima –dijo tímidamente. Manu se los quedó mirando con un tic en el ojo… ¡par de…! Bueno… no los podía culpar, Anti era muy chico y Lipi… bueno, fue estupidez de él decirle al PERRO que lo ayudara. Terminó sacándolas solo, como cinco veces estuvo a punto de caerse pero… que importa. Después Anti lo ayudo a llevarlas al patio.

Cuando terminaron se sentaron en la cocina a hacerle compañía a Rapa, y cuando esta metió las empanadas al horno se pusieron a tomar un tecito.

Mm… y ahora que hacemos – preguntó Manu antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

Ayúdenme a hacer la cena – Rapa

Pero… de eso se iba a encargar Migue… creo –Manu se puso a recordar que habían dicho… al final habían quedado en que Migue haría la cena, claro que ellos (los Latinos) le tenían que pasar algunos ingredientes, bueno, la mayoría de los ingredientes- si, Migue lo iba a hacer

Entonces… creo que no queda nada por hacer… -Rapa. En ese instante sonó el timbre- quien será?

El timbre sonó otra vez- no se… los weones deberían empezar a llegar a las nueve –Manu vio el reloj… eran las 5:30… Mm, tal vez era Mapu. Se paró y fue a abrir- que bueno que… Migue?

Hola Manu (^^) –Migue entró con un montón de bolsas con verduras, carnes, ollas y otras cosas. Detrás de él apareció Julio, él y Manu intercambiaron miradas de odio por unos segundos hasta que Manu hablo.

Hola Jul…AH! –Bolivia pateo a Manu en la rodilla y entró

Hablamos en la corte… chileno –Julio se fue tras su hermano y dejó a Manu tirado ahí, sobándose la zona maltratada.

Enano de la…! Ah! Maldito engendro… -Manu se paró y fue donde los otros- no podrías dejar el resentimiento por hoy… es navidad

Todavía no –dijo Julio- cuando sean las doce tal vez te abrace y finja que me agradas pero mientras tanto…

Julio… dijiste que te ibas a portar bien –Migue. Bolivia se sentó y cerro la boca- bueno… necesito que salgan de aquí- dijo mientras sacaba las cosas de las bolsas- me estorban

mish! Buena…ya oh' nos vamos –Manu tomó su tacita y se fue. Todos se pararon y salieron, pero Migue agarro a Rapa de la polera

eh?...- a la isleña le extraño- quieres algo…?

Necesito un asistente –dijo con una sonrisa malvada… la haría sufrir jijiji.

Manu y Julio estaban sentados en el living, uno frente a otro en un sillón individual. Chile sentía el peso de la mirada de Bolivia sobre él y se sentía incomodo, trataba de pensar en otra cosa pero no podía "puta este weon… me pone nervioso, veo el odio en esos ojos…". Manu miró a Julio con una sonrisa fingida.

Y como está el clima en tu casa…?-Manu intentó comenzar una conversación, no se le ocurrió nada más que decirle.

Caliente- dijo cortante Julio.

"Mm… esto me desespera… tanto silencio… prefiero que me este pidiendo mar en vez de hacerme la ley del hielo… Y ESOS OJOS! ESOS MALDITOS OJOS!... de verdad prefiero que este cacareando y alegando! igual que ese maldito animal, donde se metió?...uy! en serio donde está?... no vino con ellos?"

Oye… y la mara… la mascota de Migue donde está? –Preguntó Manu- …acaso no va a venir- dijo con una sonrisita, se libraría de ese guanaco por ese día.

Cool Llama está en el spa… Migue le pagó unas horas ahí, Francisco la va a traer después - Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

"Un spa! Le pagó un spa!... y yo con cuea' le compre una pelota to'a chanta… ya, después le compro algo decente pa' que la otra no lo moleste". Manu se puso una mano en la cabeza "un spa! Ni uno po'!... maraca, se da la gran viva esa… esa… ah!".

Julio se lo quedo mirando "y a este que le pasó ahora?...ah, que importa!". Paseo su vista por la habitación y se encontró con el árbol, muy adornado y lleno de regalos… regalos… Migue no los bajo, siguen en el auto… ash! Que flojera- Mm…- se paró de mala gana y fue hasta un estante por las llaves del auto.

Y tu… adonde vay'? –preguntó Manu también parándose.

Los regalos siguen en el auto, voy a buscarlos… -Julio fue a la puerta seguido de Manuel.

Te ayudo… -Manu. Julio lo miro algo extrañado-… con esos brazos cortos y escuálidos no te los vay' a poder todos.

Ah! Chileno tonto! Que te crees! –Julio comenzó a mover los brazos- idiota, tonto, dame mar, quiero mar…!

Jajaja así está mejor –Manu salió de la casa y Julio detrás pegándole en la espalda. Luego de un rato volvieron con los regalitos- oye y por qué no esperaron a la llama?

Migue quería llegar temprano para hacer la cena y Francisco –le hizo asco al nombre- se ofreció a traerla.

Algún problema enano? –Manu

No me gusta que este tan cerca… me molesta, con su cara de niño bueno… y que te tengo que estar contando a ti idiota…- Julio dejó los regalos que traía debajo del árbol. En eso, sale Rapa de la cocina sacándose el delantal y atrás se asoma la cabeza de Miguel.

Pero por qué te enojas tanto! –Miguel

Para qué jodes tanto! Solo hay que cortar la caga de apio! Acaso le cambia el sabor como lo hagas? –se quejaba la niña.

Solo te enseño como hacerlo mejor, no es para que te molestes –decía Migue inocentemente

Es que eres desesperante! No soy uno de tus cocineros para que me manduques tanto! No soy un profesional…!-Rapa

Eso se nota…- susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo y la isleña lo escucho. Le tiro en delantal en la cara- lo siento… te prometo que no te exigiré tanto ahora –dijo con una cara tierna

Ash! Lo hago solo porque quiero comer algo rico…- recogió el delantal y entro en la cocina seguida de Perú.

Ay estos dos! –Manu también dejo los regalos debajo del árbol y se fue a sentar, Julio fue a la cocina con su hermano, no iba a ayudar, iba a comer (^^U). Se sentó frente a la mesita que estaba en el centro de la cocina y se puso a comer unas frutas que estaban pelando, no se dio cuenta cuando Lipi pasó entre sus piernas con algo entre los dientes.

Vamos con el perro…

Jijiji ahora si te vas… te echaré en una bolsa de basura, debajo de todas esas cascaras… jijiji –con una pata comenzó a hacer un hueco en una de las bolsas para echar adentro a Rex, pero antes que terminara…

Bien… el horno está encendido, deja que se caliente un rato y metes esa bandeja por favor - escucho que le decía Miguel a Julio.

Se quedó quieto unos instantes y luego se formó una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro- jejeje esto está mejor…- se aseguró que nadie estuviera mirando y fue rápidamente hasta el horno, con una pata lo abrió y lanzó el peluche adentro- wuajajaja…ja

Delante de él, estaba Julio sentado, mordiendo una frutilla y mirándolo con unos ojos grandes. Lipi lo miró un segundo, luego empujo la puerta del horno para cerrarla y se fue con paso veloz.

…-Julio miró al perro hasta que salió de la habitación, luego el horno y después se volvió a mirar a Miguel- Migue…

Ya metiste la bandeja Julio? –Perú paró de picar champiñones y lo miró. Julio negó con la cabeza

Tenemos un problema… –dijo Bolivia apuntando el horno. Migue fue hasta allá y lentamente abrió la puerta- AHH! (0) –el grito de Perú resonó por toda la casa.

Pucha Lipi! Vei' lo que haci', ahora hay que esperar que reaccione pa' que termine la comida –le reclamaba Manuel a su perro mientras salía de la cocina con Perú en brazos, medio inconsciente.

No es mi culpa que'l cabrito creyera que era un perro de verdad –se quejaba Lipi. Julio y Rapa salieron detrás de ellos, la última sacándose el delantal, no lo iba a necesitar en un buen rato.

Hermanito Perú…- Julio miraba a su hermano. Rapa le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tan sensible que nos salió…-Rapa. Ella y Julio se fueron al patio con Anti y Manu dejo a Migue en el sillón… el pobre peruano balbuceaba una sarta de cosas- Ay Lipi por Dios! Que te ha hecho el pobre muñeco- Rapa le entrego el peluche, algo chamuscado, a Anti.

No es lo que ha hecho… es lo que quiere hacer –dijo en un susurro, mirando fieramente al animalejo.

Que le pasa al perro con el otro perro? –preguntó Julio a Rapa.

Anda a saber… -dijo la isleña mientras se sentaba en un columpio junto a Anti. Un poco después que se sentó, sonó el timbre. Rapa miró a Anti, luego a Julio "Manu no va a ir…"- Ash! -se paró y fue a abrir la puerta.

…El perro… el horno… estaba en el horno… –Miguel miraba a la nada y movía ligeramente la cabeza- lo cocine… al perro… soy un monstruo (ToT) –se cubrió la cara con las manos

Ya oh, si no era un perro… cálmate –Manu le acariciaba el pelo- y ma' encima Lipi lo metió después que lo encendiste… ya –trataba de sonar lo más conciliador posible. Se sentó junto a él y le paso un vaso con agua para que se calmara, Migue se lo tomó al seco- …Mejor?

Miguel asintió con la cabeza- gracias…- dejo el vaso en la mesa de centro- y por qué lo metió al horno?

No tengo idea… se quiere deshacer de él –Manu

Es igual de maldadoso que tú… se nota que eres el dueño –Miguel se sentó.

Claro que no… soy un angelito (^w^) –Manu. Migue se lo quedo mirando con una ceja levantada- …. Qué?

Ni tú te crees eso Manuel, acéptalo… -Miguel lo pico en el hombro tres veces. Manu le pegó en la mano.

Si…-ahora Chile lo pico, pero en el pecho- no…-Migue lo pico de nuevo- si… no… si… no… si… no… ah!- Manu lo empujo y se puso a hacerle cosquillas- que te crei' peruano… tay' en mi casa…

Jaja ya jaja para jaja… Manu jaja –Migue movía los brazos tratando de correr a Manu. En eso llego alguien…

Mi amor! Ya llegue che, podremos estar solitos hasta que lleguen los… demás –Martin se quedó estampado en la entrada al living, mirándolos. Migue estaba recostado en el sillón y Manu inclinado hacia él y con las brazos apoyados a los costados del peruano. La cara del trasandino se enrojeció de la ira y fue corriendo hasta ellos.

Era el argentino –dijo Rapa, sentándose nuevamente junto a Anti. Julio miró su reloj, las 6:46 pm…

Y ese por qué llega tan temprano? –preguntó el boliviano. Rapa se encogió de hombros

Seguro quería estar a solas con Manu… -se acomodó y abrazó a Anti- …no contaba con que estuvieran aquí…

Ahhh! Cálmate Martin, no es lo que crees –Migue salió corriendo de la casa y se puso detrás de Julio. También salió Martin, que llevaba a Manu agarrado de un brazo.

Entonces que es che? –Martin

Estábamos jugando… le estaba haciendo cosquillas –Manu, un poco mosqueado, no le gustaba que lo llevara así, trato de sacarse la mano del argentino que lo aprisionaba.

Que jugando ni que nada che, por qué me engañas con Miguel boludo? No ves que me haces sufrir –reclamaba Martin con lágrimas de cocodrilo en los ojos. Se arrodillo- que acaso no te basto? –pregunto con unos ojos grandes y una expresión lastimera.

N-no me pongas ojos de huevo frito… si no es lo que crees –a Manu le daba pena cuando Martin ponía esa cara, sabía que exageraba un poco, pero no le gustaba ver su carita de sufrimiento.

Me lo juras? – Martin lo abrazó de la cintura

Ah! Ya no te pongai' cargante weon –Manu se sacudió al argentino de encima y fue donde los otros- y ustedes dos…- dijo mirando a Rapa y Miguel- vayan a terminar la comida… no les pago por flojear (^^)

NO NOS PAGAS! –dijeron los dos aludidos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se levantaron y fueron al a cocina a terminar con su labor.

Manu se sentó en el columpio y Martin desterró a Anti a una silla para sentarse junto a su chilenito. Los dos más chicos miraban al par de enamorados. Martin estaba muy meloso y abrazaba a Manu, mientras este intentaba alejarlo.

…-Julio "Ash! estos dos no cambian". Se volteó a mirar a Anti y este hizo lo mismo

Quieres ir a jugar play? –pregunto el niño. Julio se quedó pensando un rato "play… si voy dirán que soy un pendejo…" miró a los otros dos, Martin ya empezaba a intentar tocar donde no debía "pero no quiero ver a estos dos haciéndolo"

Bueno, vamos –Julio se paró, agarro a Anti de la mano y se metieron a la casa rápidamente.

Vei' lo que haci' weon… los cabros chicos se fueron a pegar al play –decía Manu con una mano tratando de apartar la cara de Martin de la suya.

Saben que vamos a hacer cosas que no deben ver, mi Manu – dijo frotando su mejilla con la del chileno.

Ah! No te pongai' asqueroso weon –Manu se movía entre los brazos de Martin tratando de librarse de ellos- que no voy a hacer eso contigo

Pero Manu… yo sé que a vos te gusta… en especial cuando…-Martin no pudo terminar

Ya cállate jetón! Deja de hablar weas!- reclamó un Chile completamente rojo y pegándole en el pecho a Argentina.

Vamos che… te prometo que te gustará… además no corre mucho viento y no te enfermara AHH!- Martín se levantó y comenzó a frotarse la pantorrilla.

"cof" "cof" -Lipi había... no digamos mordido... solo apretó la pierna de Martín para que soltara a su amo- la niña dice que vayamos a comprar...- Lipi se quedó mirando de reojo a Martin y le gruño.

ejeje (^^U) ...lindo perro... -Martin "maldito engendro!"

bueno vamos... -Manu se levantó y junto a Lipi fueron caminando hasta el almacén que estaba en el otro pasaje- pa' que lo mordiste... yo solito lo habría...

Maaaanu... ambos sabemos que no -Lipi levantó la cabeza para ver la cara de su amo y se dio cuenta que Manu no encontraba que decir

bueno -dijo rendido- ...gracias por sacarmelo de encima... y que te dijo Rapa que compraras?

pan -respondio el perro- supongo que trajiste plata...

claro...- Manu se metio las manos a los bolsillos buscando su billetera, por suerte la encontró, pero... no había nada abierto... ¿Alguien puede decirle por qué?

RAPA! -Manu llegó dando portasos- como se te ocurre mandarme a comprar! sabias que no iba a haber nada abierto a esta hora, debiste dejar todo listo ayer!

no me grites!... se me olvido... no es mi culpa -le dijo mientras bajaba el volumen de su voz y después- "snif" eres malo Conti "snif"

... ash! ya oh no te pongai' así - Manu fue a la cocina y sacó las tazas para la once, aunque se las quedó mirando un rato- crees que vayan a tomar?

anda a saber... pero creo que el argentino va a querer mate...- Rapa saco unos pastelitos y el azucar de un estante y los puso en la mesa- voy a preguntar...- la isleña salio de la cocina.

Manu se sentó en la mesa a esperar... y esperar hasta que llegaran los otros.

...

...

Mm...- Manu comenzó a golpear la mesa con las manos, con el ritmo de quien sabe que canción, pero pronto paró-... ash! esto me desespera!...- echo la cabeza hacía atras- estos jetones que no vien...

"toc" "toc"

eh?...- Chile levantó la cabeza

"toc" "toc"... "toctoctoctoctoc..."

Rapa!... la puerta!... -Manu lanzó un grito- RAPA!

"toc" -este sonó más despacio

ah!...- se levantó de mala gana y atravesó la casa hasta la puerta de entrada, giró la perilla lentamente y en cuanto abrió la puerta... Pedro y Alfred cayeron al suelo

Y USTEDES? que chucha hacen aqui... a esta hora quiero decir! -Manu veía como su hermano y su primo se tiraban de las mechas... literalmente.

_¡Que no vamos a poner tu música desabrida, estúpido gringo!_

Perdón por llegar tarde mi chavo... pero con estos dos- dijo Itzel mirando a los dos hombres en el suelo.

_¡¿Como que desabrida? es que tú no tienes gusto, vándalo de tercera... _

Espero que no hayan empezado con la parrilla -Itzel. Matthew llegó a su lado con una gigantesca bolsa de regalos.

_Si fuera por ti solo tocarían rancheras!_

Hi...- dijo el canadiense

_claro que no... pero solo sería música LATINA... Y A QUIEN LE LLAMAS BÁNDALO PINCHE GRINGO!_

_¡Fuck you Pedro!_

¡Ya cállense! - les gritó Manu a los dos- ...pero llegaron mas de una hora antes -Pedro y Alfred pararon de golpearse y se miraron, luego miraron a Itzel y los tres miraron a Matthew... luego de nuevo a Manu.

MATY NOS DIJO QUE ERA A LAS 7! -se quejaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

ejeje... es que... no quería llegar tarde... y pensé que se demorarían más jeje –dijo Matthew rascándose la cabeza. Itzel le pegó un tape y entraron.

oye Manu, donde dejamos los regalos? -pregunto Pedro, mientras se ordenaba un poco la ropa

déjalo...-Manu vio su árbol... nunca había estado tan lleno "y eso que faltan caleta... debí dejar to'a una pieza pa' esto"- ...donde caigan! -Manu se fue a la cocina a tomarse su tecito. Cuando volvió... Alfred y Pedro se estaban peleando de nuevo.

entiende güerito... tu música es A-BU-RRI-DA -le decía Pedro al gringo mientras este inflaba las mejillas a modo de berrinche.

claro que no! es que tú no tienes gusto... -Alfred se cruzó de brazos-...además también traje música de Maty y Arth...

claro, siempre le llevas las de abajo a ese inglés!... no eres más que una copia barata... muy barata...- Pedro

Pedro... no te pases -Alfred

...si tanto lo adoras por qué no te casas con él! -Pedro se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Alfred, haciéndose el dolido

no empieces Pedro... know that i love -dijo Alfred mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

no, i don't know "snif" -Pedro se pasó la mano por la cara

Mexico, are you crying? -Alfred lo volteo para que lo mirara

claro que no... los machos no lloran... se me metió algo al ojo -Pedro apartó la cara, Alfred lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo mirarlo mientras le secaba unas lágrimas de cocodrilo. Manu pensó que si había alguien que en verdad disfrutara esa escena, era Itzel, que los miraba como si viera una telenovela... y también pensó que si cierto japonés estuviera por ahí, los flashes no pararían.

ehm... oigan... paren con esa mariconá, están en mi casa -dijo Manu con una gran gota en la cabeza

como si vos y yo nunca hubiéramos echo eso y más mi Manu... y justo en ese lugar -dijo mirando la alfombra.

Ya pe! no queremos enterarnos de esas cosas -dijo Miguel un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza ajena, detrás de él venía Julio, Anti, Rapa y Lipi- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? -preguntó mirando a los cuatro norteamericanos.

estos batos se agarraron por la música -respondió Itzel. Rapa le pasó un vasito con Coca-Cola a ella y a Matthew.

y no se pa' que... si yo ya tengo la música lista -dijo Manu de brazos cruzados y expresión de amurrado "no confían en mí"

Nos vas a tener bailando reggeton toda la noche? -se quejó Julio

¡Claro que no pendejo! si tengo cumbia, bolero y la pila de weas más -le gritó Manu-...y como si a vo' no te gustara... y má' cuando es con Dany -lo último la dijo en un tono más despacio, para que solo ellos dos escucharan.

cállate -reclamó Julio un tanto sonrojado. Todos se sentaron en los sillones mientras Rapa y Anti les traían bebidas- oye. ¿Terminaron la comida? -preguntó Manu a Miguel.

si... pero no para que te la comas... ahora por lo menos -respondió Miguel. Manu frunció el ceño ante esto.

no iba a hacerlo, solo preguntaba -dijo y dió un sorbo a su tesito. Se escuchó un sonido de tripas proviniente de Pedro y todos se voltearon a verlo.

cuando se podría Miguelito -preguntó el mexicano abrazándose el estomago- es que Itzel no me dejo almorzar

si comías aun estamos en la casa hermano -respondió la aludida- además que mal te va a hacer... ya estas acumulando barriga por tanta comida chatarra -dijo mirando de reojo al gringo.

para eso está el ejercicio pe, lo vas a matar así... ven -Migue se paró del sillón- debe haber algo que puedas comer

¡Si! -Pedro se levantó feliz- puedes hacerme unas chimichangas, o unos tamales... no ¡Mejor unos tacos!

si a él le haces comida yo quiero unas hamburguesas... -Alfred se paró y fue con ellos a la cocina- oye Perú yo quiero...- se cerró la puerta y ya no se escuchó más del tema.

... ... Y QUE CUENTAN? -preguntó Manu a Itzely Maty- como está el clima?

helado -contestó Maty-... muy helado -el canadiense tomó un sorbo de su bebida

"ring"

"ring"

"ring" -el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Manuel fue a contestar -...alo

Manuel-san... buecgs tardes, etto... lo llamaba parddkvnfsr -se escuchaba un gran bullicio y Manu no pudo escuchar bien al japones

repite, que dijiste? - Manuel en un tono más fuerte,por i el japones no lo escuchaba.

hfggfn...estamos cfvv en el aeropuerto de Sanrifadr... tomamos el srr... avión antes -Kiku también trataba de hablar más fuerte que de costumbre

kiku sale de donde estí' no te escucho na' -Manu. Al parecer el japones le hizo caso y se fue a otra parte porque se empezó a escuchar mejor, pero igualmente había bulla.

lo siento Manuel-san ssrrrrr... el aeropuerto está srrrr muy congestionado srrrr-ahora la voz de Japón se escuchaba más clara (mantenga la idea de voces en el fondo XP)- lo que le decía, ya estamos en Chile... China-san nos hizo tomar el avión antes...

que ya están aquí?... me hubieray' llamado pa' irte a buscar -Manu.

no se preocupe Manuel-san ya conseguimos un taxi_¡ahhhhhh! _- de pronto se escuchó la voz de China... bueno, el grito de China.

¡¿Qué onda? -Chile se asustó,y al parecer KiKu también

¡Ah! Por Kami-sama China-san que le... - _Ahhh está aquí aru! -_ De que hab...¡China-san no empuje! - ¡_vamos aru! antes que nos vea aru -_ se escuchó un golpe- ¡No haga eso con Heracles-san!...¡que no empuje!_ - entra tu también aru antes que...¡Ahhh! ¡Nos vio aru!- _¡¿Quién? tranqAhhh... "tuuu"... "tuuu"... "tuuuuu"...

Manu se quedo con el celular cerca del oido por tres tonos de colgado y luego lo bajó... no entendía que había pasado, pero si entendió que Japón llegaría pronto con sus acompañantes.

¿Q-qué paso Manuel? -preguntó Canadá un tanto asustado por el grito que había dado Chile.

nada... que Japón va a llegar luego -su vista divagó por la habitación hasta llegar a la zona ocupada por el árbol y los obsequios... y se quedó mirando uno en especial "jejeje ya quiero que lo abra jejeje". Dejó de fijarse en el regalo del japonés y observó el conjunto de cosas en su totalidad.

Mm...- Manu se quedó pensando "sí, debí dejar una pieza solo pa' esto... ah, después corro los sillones". Manu se sentó y llegaron Alfred y Pedro... el mexicano con un gran taco a medio comer y el gringo frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas, detras de él, Perú disculpándose.

perdona... es que no hay hamburguesas ni carne molida-dijo Migue y se sentó junto a Julio. Rapa salio de la cocina y se sentó a un lado de Itzel, iba a tomar un vaso de bebida y...

"Din"..."Don"... "Din"...- el timbre comenzó a sonar- Rapa pue... -comenzó a decir Manu

¡AHHHHHH! -Rapa se levantó y fue con paso de elefante a abrirle al desgraciado que no la dejó relajarse.

... -todos

¿Y ustedes? -Rapa estaba en la puerta, repartiendo besos a los que pasaban- tan... temprano por acá.

quisimos llegar antes para ayu...-Cuba se quedo estático al ver quien estaba sentado en el sillón- ...dar. ¡TÚ! - Cuba se avalanzó sobre... ¿El gringo? No, sobre Maty, creyendo que era Alfred

¡AHHH! -todos se lanzaron a socorrer a Matthew- No, Cuba... es Canadá... no es USA, es Canadá

DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS

en verdad lo lamento Maty -se disculpó Cuba

no te preocupes -dijo Matthew con una sonrisita "por que siempre me pasa esto (-.-U)"

las personas que habían llegado eran: Cuba, Rep. Dominicana, Haití, Belice, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador y Panamá. habían llegado antes para ayudar en lo que faltara, por eso Rapa los atendía con gusto y después fueron a terminar de preparar el patio (sacar la parrilla, los parlantes, poner las cositas para picar). Cuando Rapa, los centroamericanos y Maty, que se ofrecio, se fueron al patio, los que quedaron en el living se quedaron mirando un rato... hasta que Julio se paro.

¿Y tú? -preguntó Itzel

M-me siento inutil -dijo el boliviano

ya era hora -comentó Manu y Migue le pego un tape en la cabeza. Itzel se levantó también y tomó del brazo a Julio.

yo también... vamos a ver que podemos hacer -dijo la mexicana y los dos se fueron. Pedro, Alfred, Martín y Manu se miraron con un poco de culpa... no, verguenza... Todos los otros estaban ayudando, hasta el enano... y ellos, los HOMBRES fuertes y machos... ahí sentados.

ehm... -Manu pensó que podían hacer. Se acordó que la habitación de al lado estaba vacia porque hace poco la habían pintado y no se daban el tiempo de poner de nuevo los muebles, tal vez podrían mover los regalos para allá... pero... que lata mover el árbol, con los cables, los adornos (y conste que Rapa le dijo que si le rompía una sola bolita lo mataba) y lo incómodo que era agarrarlo...- ¿Me ayudan a mover los sillones a la otra pieza...?

SI -dijeron los otros tres y se pararon rápidamente. Alfred agarró un sillón individual y lo llevó y Pedro y Martín se llevaron uno de tres cuerpos entre los dos. Manu iba a agarrar otro y vió a Miguel sentado muy plácidamente en él

y vo'... ¿No vay a a ayudar?-preguntó el chileno

ya hice mi parte -Migue se acurrucó en el silloncito, claramente no tenía intensión de moverse. Manu apoyó las manos en los brazos del sillón y puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Migue... te paras y te pones a ayudar... o levanto el sillón y te voto -dijo amenazadoramente. Miguel se acomodó más en el sofá.

adelante... no creo que te lo puedas -dijo con una sonrisa y apretando el brazo de Manuel, tratando de encontrar el músculo.

bueno... -Manuel se puso por detras del sillón, puso sus brazos por debajo de los de este y sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde, levantó el mueble con el peruano encima.

¡Ahhhh! ya Manu, ya estuvo, me bajo, me bajo -gritaba Miguel mientras se aferraba de donde podía. Manuel fue compasivo y bajó a su hermano. Una vez que el asiento tocó el suelo Miguel se paró y agarró la mesa de centro para llevarla a la otra habitación.

Así me gusta Miguelito - dijo Chile triunfante. Manuel se dispuso para tomar de nuevo el sillón y transportarlo pero se vió interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

"din"... "don"... "din" -Para no molestar a Rapa, Chile fue a abrir y se topó con un japones tomado del brazo de un somnoliento griego y sujetando la correa de un perro Akita, y atras de ellos un chino mirando a ambas direcciones de la calle.

buenas noches Manuel-san, es un honor que nos haya invitado, estamos muy agradecidos - comenzó a decir Kiku a la vez que le daba discretos golpes en el codo a Heracles

Eh?... ah, si, gracias por invitarnos Manuel -dijo Grecia medio adormilado.

Nah! Es un placer tenerlos aquí -Manu los abrazó a los dos, probocando que Kiku se sonrojara y Heracles acomodara la cabeza en su hombro para descansar- ¿Pero cómo llegaron tan pronto?

ah, es que... -Kiku miró de reojo a Yao, este se dió cuenta y se voltió lentamente con una risita en los labios- ...China-san, estaba apurando insistentemente al taxista, no se por que razón, pero creo que ya está más calmado... bueno, me da gusto verlo -se quedaron un rato en silencio sin que nadie se moviera

...-Manu "qué están esperando, por qué no entran... Oh! verdad"- pasen... adelante, los demás están en el patio -Manu se apartó de la puerta para dejar libre el paso.

gracias Chile-san -Japón y Grecia entraron y Manu se percató que Heracles traía arrastrando una contundente bolsa "deben ser sus regalos" Pensó. después de ellos entró China, a la vista igual que siempre, pero por dentro lo carcomían unos nervios como de los mil diablos...no, es broma, o tal vez no...

Ni hao Chile aru~ -dijo energicamente el Chino y abrazó a Manu.

hola Yao... tay más tranquilo, se te escuchaba altera'o por el telefono - Manu también lo abrazó, lo más fuerte que podía, intentando darle un abrazo de oso al chino pero... no contaba con que Yao despues haría lo mismo... entonces Manu cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aire.

si, gracias por preocuparte aru, mira...- China estiró los brazos hacía afuera y entró un carrito con unos cuantos (varios) paquetes de regalo- les traje regalos a tí y a tu familia aru

ehm... gracias Yao...-Manu miró los regalos, en verdad estaba agradecido pero... ultimamente las cosas chinas...bueno, todos sabemos que cada vez se ponen más malas. China al parecer le leyó la mente y se puso serio, hasta se podría decir que se enojó.

los hice yo aru- dijo cruzado de brazos e inclinándose hacía Manuel- mis manos, mi persona, no una fábrica, entendido aru -se enderezó- o acaso dudas de mi capacidad aru -dijo haciéndose el dolido.

No, claro que no, no pensí eso -dijo Manu moviendo las manos- de verdad muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte - Yao le sonrió y entró a la casa "¡uf! menos mal... ¿Qué me habrá echo?". Manu iba a cerrar la puerta pero algo se interpuso... un pie.

hola po Pocho - Lipi fue corriendo y moviendo la colita hasta donde estaba Pochi-kun, este a su vez comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro y luego se daba vueltas en el suelo- ay, que erí tierno weon...- Pochi-kun se sentó a un lado de Lipi, ladeo su cabecita y sacó un poco su lengua.

buenas noches Lipi-kun, es un gusto volver a verlo -dijo el japones inclinándose y acariciando al perro- Pochi-kun estaba ancioso de verlo, mire...-Japón sacó un paquete de entre sus ropas- le compró esto -dijo entregándoselo a Lipi

...iku -dijo el perro con el paquete entre los dientes- ...oe...ven...amo...e 'engo ''e 'on'ar algo -eso quiere decir: ¡oye! (refiriéndose a Pochi) ven, vamos, te tengo que contar algo. los dos perros entraron a la casa para dejar el obsequio bajo el árbol.

jeje...- Japón busco con la vista a sus acompañantes,vió a Grecia ayudando a unos de los hermanos de Manuel (Hondu y Salva le pasaron un rollo de luces para que se las tuviera mientras ellos las colgaban... Heracles en realidad estaba durmiendo parado y con el brazo extendido).

¡Japón! - Kiku escuchó una voz conocida llamándolo, se volteó y vio que era Alfred- hi Kiku, merry christmas - fue donde estaba el estadounidense. Alfred estaba parado junto a la mesa con las cositas para picar, engullendo algunas de estas, junto a él estaba otro de los hermanos de Chile... México, si México y otro chico muy parecido a USA (habrán terminado de mover los muebles? X3).

Todavía no es navidad gringo -dijo Pedro.

Buenas noches Alfred-san, México-san y... -Kiku no podía acordarse de su nombre, sabía que lo había visto antes pero no lo recordaba

Canadá -dijo Matthew abatido "ya volvimos a lo normal (-.-U)"

Gomenasai Canadá-san -Japón se sintió culpable por no recordarlo. China llegó junto a ellos y se sirvió un vaso de ponche, pero no en los pequeñitos dispuestos para eso, sino en uno grande.

hello China, merry chris...- los cuatro se quedaron viendo como se lo tomaba al seco. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se pasó la mano por la boca.

Ni hao aru -dijo con una sonrisa

Bien... así me gusta, como todo un macho -dijo México levantando el pulgar en señal de aprobación mientras Alfred y Maty lo miraban con la boca abierta y Japón con una cara que decía "¡China-san!" con horror.

jejeje - Yao se rascó la cabeza.

¡Aniki! -Corea llegó al patio gritando y fue directo a agarrar a China (todos sabemos de donde), por lo que este gritó- jaja te pude engañar a tí y al ninja, no se dieron cuenta que los seguía -dijo con cara de ":3".

¡Corea-san! qué hace aquí ¡AHH! -preguntó el japones. Corea lo agarró también, pero lo apartó de inmediato

qué acaso creían que me iban a dejar solo en navidad... porque si esa era su intención son muy malos - Im Yong soo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos

pero, creí que ibas a estar con Mei Mei aru -China se sintió culpable y fue junto a su hermano, este le estiró los brazos y lo abrazo.

Taiwán no quiso...dijo que quería estar tranquila y que no me apareciera por allá -dijo Corea un poco tristón- y Hong Kong... no se donde se metió

pero no puedes llegar a la casa de alguien sin que te inviten o sin siquiera avisar... -Japón comenzó a sermonearlo.

no te preocupí Kiku, si no hay problema -Manu llegó junto a ellos.

En verdad no le molesta Manuel-san -pregunto Kiku.

¡Nah! se le echa más agua a la sopa no ma'...- Manu levantó la vista- voy a buscar otra silla -dicho esto y se fue de vuelta a la casa.

eso me suena a algo que tu harías Aniki -dijo Corea para molestar a China

y varias veces lo hice aru... cuando eran pequeños y no había mucho aru -Yao fue a la mesa para comer, si es que Alfred le había dejado algo.

O_O - ambos asiáticos quedaron pasmados al enterarse de ese secreto de su infancia

"habersh... donde quedará otra sillita" pensaba Manu mientras caminaba por la sala de su casa.

"Sas" ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡sillón de la gran mierda! - escuchó algo caer seguido de un grito y maldiciones provenientes de la sana boquita de Miguel- ¡por la misma... AHH! ¡estupidez!

y a este qué cucha le pasó -Manu fue a la sala de donde provenía la voz de su hermano y lo encontró sentado en el suelo sobándose el pie- ¿y tú?

tu porquería de sillón me cayó en el pie -dijo enojado el peruano.

¿Y vo' seguí moviendo muebles? creí que habían terminado... -dijo Manu mientras ayudaba a Migue a levantarse.

¡Claro que no pe! y esos tres todavía no vuelven -Migue se sacudió la ropa

no creo que vuelvan, están allá fuera comiendo -Manu vio como los ojos de Miguel se abrían a más no poder y se llenaban de enojo.

¡Malditos hijos de AHHHH! -Perú cayó nuevamente al suelo, había pateado el sofá con su pie lastimado. Manu dejo a su hermano retorciéndose de dolor en el piso y salió de la habitación con dirección al ático- ¡infelices!

Dieron las ocho de la tarde en Chile. Terminaron con los últimos arreglos y Rapa puso música para estrenar el equipo y comenzó a sonar la radio Corazón... prende tu corazón, tu radio corazón (XD no es por hacer propaganda... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió). Místicamente (y digo porque nunca la he escuchado en la radio) se escuchó la canción "blanca navidad"...

"Jum" si estuviéramos en mi casa si sería una blanca navidad...-dijo el gringo mientras daba un sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

Si... y después no hubiéramos podido salir de tu horrible casa... si es que no moríamos congelados-dijo Pedro comenzando una discusión.

Seguramente tú hubieras encontrado la forma de salir Pedro... cruzando el desierto o trepando una reja -dijo Alfred siguiéndola.

No tendría que treparla si tú no la hubieras puesto -Pedro se molestó bastante por el comentario de Alfred

Y no la habría puesto si tu gente no entrara a... –Alfred

¡No te metas con ellos estúpido yanqui! –Pedro se alteró- solo buscan una mejor vida…

Porque tú no puedes dársela –Alfred se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo, pero antes que pudiera disculparse Pedro se le había echado encima. Comenzaron a zamarrearse y golpearse.

¡Ya basta! No peleen –les grito Ana Camila un tanto asustada. Ambos pararon- además… como si les molestara quedarse encerrados juntos –dijo con una sonrisa pícara y salió corriendo.

¡¿Qué? –los dos salieron tras Nicaragua.

¡Hola!- dijeron en la puerta un uruguayo, un brasileño y un paraguayo.

…hola –Anti les había abierto la puerta- me dan sus abrigos –eso le habían dicho Rapa y Manu que dijera

Uhm… que tierno –dijo Seba y le pasó su chaqueta. Luciano y Dani hicieron lo mismo y ahora de Anti solo se veían los piececitos que caminaban para cerrar la puerta.

Hola mundo –saludó alegremente el brasileño una vez estuvieron en el patio

¡Hola! –saludaron todos los latinos, y después los demás, cuando captaron el mensaje. Se escucharon unos pasos que venían hacia ellos y después…

¡DANI!- Bolivia se lanzó corriendo a abrazar a Paraguay y ambos cayeron al suelo. Seba y Martín agarraron a Julio, cada uno de un brazo y lo apartaron de Dani.

Jejeje hola Julio –dijo un poco sonrojado.

Como se te ocurre lanzarte sobre él- estás loco, animal – no tienes clase- claro que no tiene… – decían los dos rubios pero él solo escuchó: hola Julio.

Visto que ya estaba más de la mitad de los invitados y que faltaba poco (una hora) para las nueve, le dijeron a Martín que encendiera el fuego… Luciano se ofreció a ayudarlo pero el argentino se negó rotundamente y agarró a Anti para que lo ayudara.

Bien… empecemos –Martín estaba con un gorro de chef y un delantal que decía "Argentina… la mejor carne".

Que delantal más ridículo Martín –le dijo Manu para fastidiarlo, pero le resultó en contra

Vos sabés que es verdad che… nunca te hartás de probarme –dijo con mirada lujuriosa… y Manu se fue maldiciéndolo – jejejeje… bueno amigo- dijo dirigiéndose a Anti- tráeme el carbón.

Anti fue a la cocina por los sacos de carbón, a duras penas levantó uno y se lo llevó al argentino- Gracias fortachón… ahora trae el otro –le dijo Martín

¡¿Otro?... Mmm bueno –Anti fue arrastrando los pies de vuelta a la cocina y agarró el otro saco.

Eso es por no hacer nada… se te atrofian los músculos y después no sirven para nada –le dijo Rapa para molestarlo- ¡Mmm! –Anti. Iba despacito hacia la parrilla "¡Ah!. Si puedo llegar, puedo lle…" El saco crujió y dejo caer sobre el pobre animal que pasaba por debajo.

¡Anti!... che por qué tardás tan… ¡Ay Dios! –Martín se percató de la terrible escena.

Estaban Yao, Kiku y Heracles sentados a la mesa. Grecia dormía y Japón le acariciaba el cabello mientras China los miraba… y los miraba… y los miraba… y Grecia soñaba… y de fondo se escuchaba a Corea diciéndoles a los latinos que las sillas se inventaron en Corea… y Japón acariciaba la dormida cabeza de Grecia… y

¿Siempre es así aru? –preguntó China… Esos dos eran tiernos pero… era tan aburrido, y Yao no estaba acostumbrado a tanta calma. Japón solo se sonrió ante el comentario y siguió acariciando a Grecia.

Ehm… -Alguien llegó junto a ellos. Ambos asiáticos se voltearon y vieron que era Martín- Kiku… esto… ¡Anti tiene algo que decirte! –el trasandino puso al niño frente a él.

¿Qué sucede Anti-chan? –preguntó el japonés.

Ehm… Uhmm… esto –el territorio antártico no sabía que decir- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡No fue mi intención te lo juro! – De atrás de Anti salió Pochi-kun… totalmente negro por el carbón que le cayó encima. El perro fue a sentarse junto a su amo, ladeo la cabeza y sacó su lengüita.

¡AHHH! –Japón grito de horror al ver a su mascota en ese estado.

¡¿Eh? –Heracles se despertó sobresaltado por el ruido y se encontró a Yao dándole aire a un Kiku muy alterado.

Pochi-kun … está… ¿Pero cómo? –decía Japón entre inhalaciones.

¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué tan…? Ajajajajajaja –Lipi llegó y se echó a reír cuando vio a Pochi-kun- Pocho… loco que te pasó jajaja –el perro se revolcaba en el suelo. Rapa llegó a la mesa con una bandeja con bebidas.

Hola chicos ¿Quieren…? –la isleña se quedó estampada viendo a ese ser peludo y negro, con ojos tan oscuros como la noche y expresión maliciosa (si claro)- ¡Ah! ¡Aku-Aku! ¡Aku-Aku! –la niña tiró la bandeja y entró corriendo a la casa, empujando todo a su paso… entre eso a Manu que se dirigió inmediatamente al lugar del que su hermana.

A ver… ¿Qué paso? –Preguntó Manu con las manos en las caderas. La escena que se encontró indicaba que había sucedido algo: Lipi revolcándose en el suelo muerto de la risa, Kiku como si se recuperara de un infarto y Pochi-kun echo una bola negra de pelos.

Jajajaja Anti jaja lo je manchó –logró decir Lipi entre risas- wuajajajaja

Manu miró a Anti con reproche- ¿Cómo lo manchaste?

Es que Martín me… -el niño no pudo explicar lo sucedido pues el argentino le tapó la boca- N-no es culpa del niño Manu… F-fue un accidente, nadie tiene la culpa de un accidente – dijo Martín, el argentino estaba seguro que Manu lo retaría a él si Anti decía que lo mandó.

Mm… bueno –Manu se agachó a la altura de Anti- pero ve a disculparte con Japón.

Si –Anti fue junto a Kiku, que ya estaba más tranquilo- en verdad lo siento

No se preocupe Anti-chan –Japón miró a su mascota- Etto… Manuel-san, ¿Tiene un lugar donde pueda lavar a Pochi-kun?

Si, báñalo en la tina –Manu guió a Kiku y Heracles (que iba a ayudar a su novio) hasta el baño- usa el shampoo del Lipi no ma', no creo que le moleste… y aquí te dejo unas toallas

Gracias Manuel-san –Manu se fue y Kiku comenzó a preparar el baño, llenó hasta la mitad la tina y metió a Pochi-kun dentro- bien Heracles-san empecemos… -Kiku se volteó a ver a Heracles

z….z…Z –el griego estaba durmiendo…

¡Quédate quieto aru! –China agarró a Corea y lo sentó en la silla junto a él.

¡Pero Aniki!

¡NO me rezongues aru! –Corea infló las mejillas y se cruzó de brazos haciendo berrinche. Kiku llegó junto a ellos.

Etto… ¿Podría uno de ustedes ayudarme por favor? Heracles-san se quedó dormido –preguntó el japonés.

Ve a ayudar a Japón aru –dijo China a Corea

…Ya en el baño…- bien Corea-san, usted se encargará de la parte delantera y yo de la trasera –Corea asintió con expresión "=3". Empezaron a frotar a Pochi-kun pero este no lo hacía fácil pues no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro.

¡Ah! Quédate quieto –Corea se abalanzó sobre el perro pero Japón lo agarró.

Solo está inquieto porque no conoce este lugar… hay que darle tiempo para que se acostumbre –le dijo Kiku a Im Yong Soo. Después de unos diez minutos de que Japón le estuvo hablando a su perro y jugando con él en el agua pudieron seguir lavándolo- Corea-san, por favor deje esto en el estante sobre el lavamanos –dijo Kiku pasándole una botella de shampoo a Corea.

Sabías que el shampoo para perros se inventó en Corea –Im Yong Soo abrió la puerta del mueble y dejó el envase adentro, pero… no cerró la puerta inmediatamente pues algo le llamó la atención, una gran mancha negra, acercó el dedo para tocarla pero esta salió corriendo muy rápido y se dio cuenta que era una araña… una gran araña de rincón.

¡AHHHHHHH!

Yao golpeaba la mesa con los dedos, algo impaciente, sus hermanos ya llevaban un buen rato bañando a Pochi- ¿Tanto se demoran en lavar un perro aru? –le preguntó a "la nada"

No se… jamás he bañado uno –le contestó una voz

¡¿Eh? –China miró a su lado, junto a él vió a un chico rubio muy parecido a Alfred y se tranquilizó… no estaba escuchando voces del más allá- Mm… mejor voy a ver qué pasa –susurró. Se levantó y entró a la casa, adentro se topó con Rapa, le preguntó dónde estaba el baño y se encaminó allá- Mm… nunca había subido al segundo piso aru…

¡AHHHHHHH! –Escuchó el grito de Corea provenir de una habitación- ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! - ¡Mátela usted! –se escuchó a Japón, no menos alterado que el otro.

¡¿Eh? –China sacó su wok de quien sabe dónde y entró al baño a defender a sus hermanos- ¿Dónde está aru?

¡Aniki! –gritó con alegría Corea- ¡Ahí! –Japón señaló una parte de la muralla. En el lugar al que apuntaba había una inmensa araña. "son unos críos" Pensó en primera instancia. El bicho se movió y se dio cuenta que era una de rincón.

¡Ah! Mátala, mátala –Corea se escondió atrás de China. La araña comenzó a correr hacia ellos, Yao al igual que sus hermanos se asustó y comenzó a dar "wokasos" como loco- ¡AH!... ¡AH!... ¡AH! –gritaban los menores cada vez que China no le atinaba al arácnido. Finalmente le dio y la araña murió aplastada, pero le pegó con tanta fuerza que mandó a volar el grifo del lavamanos y el agua emanó a chorros, mojando a los tres asiáticos.

¡Ah! China-san… mire lo que hizo –Kiku trataba de cubrirse con las mangas de su kimono.

Por qué no la mataron ustedes aru -Yao hacía lo mismo con su traje.

Sabían que romper grifos se inventó…

CÁLLESE/ CÁLLATE ARU –gritaron al mismo tiempo China y Japón

Ve sacando el carbón y pasámelo che –Martín. Anti asintió "¿Y para esto me necesita?..." se preguntaba el niño mientras le pasaba de a tres los trozos de carbón a Martín.

Más te vale que lo prendai' pronto weon –dijo Manu a las espaldas del argentino

Si mi amor, pronto estará listo che y será la mejor parrillada que hayas probado en tu vida –dijo Martu con un brillito en sus dientes.

Claro… Migue lo…-comenzó a decir Chile para molestar a Martín

¡Hablo por mi che! –no resultó como quería Manu, Martu en verdad se enojó

Ya weon si se –Manu levantó las manos como para protegerse de un golpe que nunca llegó- solo apúrate que Alfred ya se está acabando todas las cosas.

Mm… -Martín ponía el carbón en la parrilla mientras murmuraba cosas- ¡Ash! –Manu se acercó y lo abrazó por atrás, le besó el cuello y le susurró al oído- apúrate pa' que después vayamos a jugar –le dio un golpe en el trasero y se fue de vuelta a la cocina.

"tum" "tum" "tum". Martín se puso rojo… pero le duró poco y apuró a Anti para terminar rápido de poner el carbón e ir a lo oscurito con su chilenito… por esta razón se dio cuenta mucho después que había tomado un trozo mucho más grande que los otros… y blando… le echó una mirada al asador y descubrió que el trozo extraño era un peluche navideño… de un perro. Se molestó un poco creyendo que Anti le estaba jugando una broma pero se topó con Lipi, que salió corriendo apenas lo vio- Ehm –sacó al perro de la parrilla y lo tiró por ahí, luego miró a Anti- nadie se enterará de esto…- y siguieron con su trabajo.

Manuel entró a la cocina un poco sonrojado "¡¿Por qué chucha hice eso?" iba reclamándose a si mismo.

Manuel… ponemos primero las brochetas o el cerdo –le preguntó Miguel con una bandeja en cada mano.

Migue… todavía ni enciende el fuego –le contestó Manu

¡¿Qué? ¿Aún sigue con eso? ¡ash! Debió dejar que Luciano lo ayudara… -Migue se fue a otra parte de la cocina. Rapa llegó junto a Manu con algo en las manos.

Conti, te puedes poner esto en el árbol- dijo la isleña pasándole unas tarjetas de navidad- se me había olvidado ponerlas jeje

Mm… como que ahora no tiene gracia ponerlas… no crees –Manu se puso a revisarlas: Había una de Piñera y la tía Ceci, otra de "la gordis", de la Rosa y la Carmela, del camión basurero, de carabineros, de Lipi gas, del Pato, la Flaquita, Ruperto, la señora del quiosco y Don Francisco.

¡Solo ve a ponerlas! –Rapa se fue al patio con una bandeja con canapés.

¡Ay bueno! –Manu fue hasta el living, se abrió paso entre los paquetes y rebuscó lugares vacíos o no muy sobrecargados para poner las tarjetas. Cuando hubo puesto la última, el timbre sonó.

"Din"… "Don"… "Din"… "Don" –fue a abrir y en la puerta se encontró a Gilbert, Ludwig y tío Feli

Hola Manuel ve~ -Feliciano saludó a su sobrino con un abrazo- espero que hayas preparado pasta ve~ pasta~

¡Italia! Eres un invitado, no puedes estar exigiendo cosas –lo regañó Alemania- Buenas noches Manuel –dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz.

Bu-buenas noches –Manu se asustó un poquito. Gilbert le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

West no asustes a Chile o ya no nos va a invitar… no te preocupes Manuel Ore-sama ya llegó… y ¿Dónde está la fiesta?

Los otros están allá atrás –Manuel señaló al patio

Bien… vamos a animar la fiesta West kesesesesese –él y Alemania se cargaron al hombro unos inmensos barriles de cerveza. "hubieran avisado pa' no comprar chela" Pensó Manu y fue tras ellos junto a Feliciano.

Un fósforo se enciende y se acerca a los papeles del asador, pero el viento lo apaga antes de llegar- Mm… -Argentina lo intenta de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado- ¡Mm!... –lo hace otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, pero el viento le apaga el fósforo antes de poder encender el diario que está entre los pedazos de carbón ¡MMM! –Martín intentó de nuevo, esta vez cubriéndolo del aire con su mano, logró ponerlo bajo el periódico… pero se apagó- ¡AHHH! –se desesperó y encendió fósforo tras fósforo pero todos se apagaban- ¡AHHH!

¡Oye Argentina! Si sigues así te acabarás todos los cerillos –comentó Brasil, gozando la escena.

Luciano… no lo molestes, ya se ve bastante enojado –le dijo Seba al brasileño mientras de fondo se escuchaba el grito de histeria de Martín.

¡China-san!... ¡Cúbralo bien! –decía Japón tratando de cubrirse de los cambiantes chorros de agua que salían del lavamanos.

¡No es tan fácil! "gluglugl" ¡Aru! –un chorro de agua le llegó en la boca a China. Yao estaba tratando de tapar el agua con las manos- ustedes bus "glugluglugl" ¡Ah! ¡la llave aru!

¿Qué lla…? ¡AH! –Corea se agachó para salvarse del agua que venía hacia él, la cual le cayó a Japón en la cara. Desde el piso Yong Soo pudo ver una cañería que bajaba del lavamanos y en la parte baja había… una llave de paso- ¡La encontré! Sabían que las…

¡SOLO CIÉRRALA ARU! –gritó China ya histérico. Corea dio un salto por el grito de su hermano mayor, pero luego extendió el brazo hacia la llave y la giro… pero para el otro lado.

El torrente de líquido le dio de lleno en la cara a Yao, quien retrocedió chocando con Kiku el cual tropezó con Corea y cayó al suelo seguido de China al tropezarse con los cuerpos de sus hermanos.

Bien… quedate quieto –Martin prendió otro fósforo, lo acercó a un trozo de papel que sostenía Anti y logró encenderlo- ajajajaja ningún asador le gana a Argentina wuajajajaja. Ahora… prendé los otros.

El niño hizo lo que el argentino le decía, pero se asustaba al ver como el fuego consumía el cucurucho (vamos digan cucurucho en voz alta… es gracioso XD) y avanzaba a sus manos, en un momento la llamita se avivó y Anti se espantó, dejando caer el papel al pasto.

¡Ah! –Martín saltó sobre el diario para apagarlo y lo pisó dos veces- ¡Uf!... bueno, al menos se prendie… ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! –para desgracia del trasandino el viento había apagado los papeles- te estas ganando mi odio –dijo entre dientes y con desprecio a la parrilla.

¡Ah! ¡Por la chucha! ¡Esta caga no prende! ¡¿Dónde mierda compraste la wea de carbón mujer?-escuchó gritar al vecino de Manuel- por le reconche… -se alegró, no era el único con problemas…

Manu estaba en la mesa, sirviendo unos vasos de cerveza a sus tíos cuando llegó Kiku a su lado. El japonés venía con la ropa mojada- Etto… Manuel-san… tengo que decirle algo –Manu miró a Kiku de pies a cabeza.

¿Tuviste problemas pa' lavar al perro que vení tan mojado? –le preguntó terminando de servir los vasos de los alemanes.

No, Pochi-kun se portó muy bien… el problema es otro… verá –Kiku comenzó a chocar los dedos nerviosamente- … lo que pasó…

China y Corea se sientan junto a los otros, ambos igual de mojados que Japón- ¿y a ustedes qué les pasó?

NADA aru –contestó China estrujándose una manga, Corea hizo lo mismo pero le chorreo a Yao en su traje- ¡Oye aru! –Corea apretó de nuevo y el agua cayó en el zapatito de China.

Ahora estruja el zapato Kesesesesese –se rió Prusia.

¡¿Qué? ¡AGH! –al fondo se vio a Manu agarrarse la cabeza, luego arrancarse el delantal, tirarlo al suelo y saltar sobre él.

¡Ey! ¡Chile es Don Ramón! –Comentó Pedro ante el berrinche que estaba haciendo Manu- parece que Manuel ha visto mucho "Chavo del ocho" –dijo Itzel a la vez que Manu recogía el delantal y se lo acercaba a la cabeza, pero se corrigió y solo lo sostenía en la mano.

¡lo pagaré aru, lo juro! –dijo Yao y luego apoyó la cabeza en la mesa.

… -Manu y Kiku- Ah ya, si no importa… … … después arreglamos esto –dijo Manu y le llevó los vasos a sus tíos.

Gracias Chile –Alemania recibió los vasos y le acercó uno a Gilbert- ¿Y no serviste uno para tí? Vamos Manuel ven a beber con el awesome yo –dijo Prusia. Manu miró de reojo a la cocina, ni Rapa ni Migue estaban por ahí para regañarlo que tenía que ayudar y no se podía emborrachar.

Voy por un vaso y vuelvo –solo se iba a refrescar un poco… no tenía por qué quedar borracho por un vaso o dos, además, no iba a desperdiciar un trago de cerveza alemana gratis. Entró a hurtadillas en la cocina, fue hasta un mueble y abrió una de las puertas.

"Din"… "Don"… "Din"… "Don" –escuchó que el timbre sonaba… de nuevo- Manu… puedes ir a abrir –gritó Rapa desde algún lugar de la casa. Manu cerró la puertecita y fue a abrirle a quien ser que haya llegado.

Mm… y yo que quería tomarme una chelita –murmuró Chile con la trompita estirada. Abrió la puerta y su nariz chocó con una cabecita. Se echó para atrás y vio que era una tortuga… con un gorro de pascuero y barba- Gapi… -Manu se sobó la nariz

No, soy Tuga Claus, y te deseo una feliz navidad Chile –decía "alguien" fingiendo la voz para que sonara más infantil- … y un próspero año nuevo –dijo Francisco, ya hablando normal y asomando la cabeza por detrás de su mascota, él también traía puesto un gorro… y una barba.

Pancho… ¡No! –Manu se puso una mano en la cara

¿Eh? N-no querías que viniera –Francisco iba bajando los brazos y poniendo cara triste

¡No!, no pensí eso… es que… si tú llegaste entonces… -Chile no pudo terminar de hablar pues…

Jojojo Feliz Navidad para todo el mundo… y para que veas lo cool que soy, para ti también chileno –dijo Cool Llama. El animal estaba con sus típicos lentes pero además con un gorro rojo, una barba y un saco con regalos.

Acaso según tú no soy parte del mundo –Manu con una gota en la cabeza

No creen que soy el santa más cool que han visto –Cool Llama no le prestó atención a Manuelito.

¡Chiah! Te veí ridícula weon –llegó Lipi y comenzó a burlarse de la apariencia de la llama- wuajajajaja ¿qué es eso?... sabía que eras vieja pero no creí que… -el perro se calló. Cool Llama le había puesto una nariz roja y unos cuernos.

Y tú eres _**Lipolfo**_ el reno de la nariz roja ajajajaja – el cuadrúpedo entró a la casa- ¡Miguelito! ¿Dónde estás?

… -Lipi se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos bien abiertos- ….Ma-ra-ca –fue lo único que pudo decir finalmente. Por atrás de él se asomó la cabeza del japonés con una cámara lista y dispuesta para sacar una foto- ¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA! Grrrrrr – rugió Lipi y Kiku guardó el aparato.

De vuelta en la parrilla…

Martin llegó con un bidón con parafina, lo destapó y se lo pasó a Anti- echale una tapita- y se dio vuelta buscando los fósforos. Anti se vio con el bidón en una mano y la tapa en la otra… una tapita era demasiado poco según él- "jum" –levantó el bidón y lo dio vuelta en la parrilla.

Bien… ya estamos ¡AH! –Martin se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero era demasiado tarde, Anti lo había vertido todo- … bueno…al menos solo eran dos litros… creo

¡HASTA CUÁNDO TENEMOS QUE ESPERARTE! –Miguel llegó junto a ellos. El peruano se veía bastante hastiado- ¡¿Cómo es que aún no puedes encender esta cosa? ¡Dame eso! –Perú le arrebató los fósforos a Argentina y se acercó al asador.

¡No es mi culpa! El viento… -se quedó pensando- ¡Migue espe…!

"Psss" –muy tarde. Se formó una llamarada y Martu solo atinó a agarrar a Anti y tirarse al suelo- ¡Ohh! –todos al ver las llamas. Cuando el fuego bajó se pudo ver a Migue algo chamuscado, con expresión de ira y respirando rápido.

V-v-v-ve el lado bueno che… se prendió el fuego –dijo Martin desde el suelo

¿Y ha llegado alguien? –preguntó Francisco, él y Manu estaban acomodando los regalos en el árbol.

La verdad… solo falta que lleguen Catalina y Vene… y Arthur –Manu. Francisco ladeo la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos- no sé qué le dio a los weones que todos llegaron temprano… Oye ¿Galápagos va a venir o no? Rapa lo está esperando

Si… pero va a llegar después, creo que le dijo –Contesto Francisco

A ya… - sintieron que alguien llegó y se voltearon

Qué vamos a poner primero "tos" –Era Miguel… pero se veía diferente, más negrito. Manu se lo quedó mirando fijamente por lo que se puso nervioso- N-no me mires tanto –Perú se pasó un paño en la mejilla tratando de sacarse lo negro- no me gusta estar tan cholito –se frotó más fuerte y entrecerró un ojo… obteniendo una pose bastante Moe.

De cualquier forma te ves lindo –dijo Francisco mirando tiernamente al peruano. Migue se lo quedó mirando, al parecer no se había percatado que era él… o que estaba ahí.

Francisco… ¿Qué haces con eso? –preguntó Miguel apuntando la barba y al gorro.

Ehm… es que me bajaban el precio si compraba tres –Ecuador se acercó a Perú- aunque pica un poco –dijo moviendo el bigote

Jejeje –Migue le tomó la cara- y por qué no te lo quitas mejor –ambos se sonrojaron y se quedaron mirando en una escena muy romántica… hasta que la cabeza de Manu se asomó por detrás y les puso las manos en los hombros.

Saben cabros… son muy tiernos pero ¿No estabas apurado con el asado? –dijo Chile mirando a Perú… mató completamente la escena, qué les puedo decir- mejor vamos pa' fuera.

¡Claro! Solo a ti te gusta verdad –se quejó Migue cruzado de brazos. Manu lo agarró de la oreja.

Haber peruano… vamo' andando mejor - ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡No tires!

El ambiente en el patio había cambiado, muchos países se aburrieron de estar sentados esperando la carne y se pusieron a bailar… y Pedro los veía.

Mm… -México del norte miró a Estados Unidos- oye gringo… ¿Quieres bailar?

¿Eh? Ah, no… -contestó Alfred- estoy esperando la carne –dijo mirando la parrilla, la que ya tenia carne asándose en ella.

¡Pero la pusieron como hace dos minutos! –reclamó Pedro- ¡Ash!

Mm… -Manu vio a su hermano, ahí tan aburrido, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, luego miró a su argentino echándole sal a la carne.

Ah… -suspiró Pedro, el mexicano hacía girar un vaso con un concho de Fanta. Alguien se paró frente a él, levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba Manu extendiéndole la mano.

¿Quieres bailar guapo? –dijo Manu. México tomó la mano de su hermano- claro güerito- se levantó y fueron a bailar

Mentías cuando me decías… que eras solo para mí –Martin tarareaba la canción que estaban tocando, con un pincho en la mano y un cuchillo en la otra- mentías cuando me decías… que sin mi amor no eras feliz… mentías de mí te reías, y te burlabas de mi gran amor… -Martu vio a Manu bailando con Pedro- ¡Manu! ¡Qué crees que haces che! –Argentina dejó a un lado sus "herramientas" e iba a ir donde esos dos pero Perú le tapó el paso.

¿A dónde vas? –dijo Migue con los brazos cruzados

A sacar a Pedro y bailar con mi Manu –Martin dio un paso y Migue se puso en frente.

Tú tienes que ver la carne –Martin se corrió a un lado y Miguel volvió a taparle el paso.

Che si querés bailar puedes pedirle a…

VE a ver la carne –dijo Migue con cara seria

¡Pero Migue…!

Nada de peros… tú quisiste hacer esto así que ve –Perú apuntó el asador

Pero…

¡QUE VAYAS TE DIGO! –gritó Miguel. Martu bajó la cabeza y se fue pateando el suelo y murmurando algunas cosas- y cambia esa cara –Miguel sintió que alguien lo tomaba por detrás y le desabrochaba el delantal.

Ya no regañes a Martin y ven a bailar conmigo –le dijo al oído Ecuador, ya no tenía puesta la barba

E-estoy ocupado Francisco –Perú se sonrojó. El ecuatoriano le sacó el delantal y lo dejó sobre una silla- yo te veo desocupado –le tomó de las manos y fueron con las otras parejas que estaban bailando.

¡No se vale che! –reclamó Martin al verlos en "la pista de baile"- por qué vos si podés…

Tú ve el fuego mejor –dijo Manu, que pasaba por ahí con Pedro.

Vos no te metas Manu… -Martin se quedó escuchando la canción que tocaban en ese momento.

"te amo con locura… preciosura… eras la única mujer en este mundo que me quita la cordura…"

… ¡Y esta canción la deberías bailar conmigo boludo! –gritó por último Martin y siguió de mala gana con lo suyo.

Jaja –Manuel siguió bailando como si nada

Por qué lo haces sufrir así mano –A Pedro en realidad no le importaba eso, estaba divertido bailando con Chile, este solo sonrió y siguieron bailando las cumbias que tocaban.

¡Guanaco de porquería! ¡Maldito engendro del mal! ¡Llama andrógina! –Lipi trataba de sacarse la nariz y los cuernos que Cool Llama le había puesto, se encontraba de espaldas en el pasto mientras que con sus patas tiraba de la nariz roja- ¡Ah! ¡Sale por la…! –Tiró y tiró pero la bola roja no salía- ¡AH!... ya –Se rindió y quedo recostado sobre el pasto. Una sombra se alzaba sobre él, miró hacia arriba y sobre la mesa que tenía al frente estaba su nuevo archirrival… Rex

… ¿Lo estás disfrutando? –Se levantó, no estaría a los pies de ese can- Pues vete preparando weon porque no me la ganaras ¡No señor! Me librare de ti como sea ¡¿Me escuchai?… -Levanto la pata para empezar a caminar pero frente a él apareció Pochi-kun tapándole el paso

… -Los dos se miraron un instante y luego Lipi bajo sus orejas- Ayúdame con esto queri…

Martin se encontraba con sus ojos sobre la carne, en la mano tenía un vaso con bebida para refrescarse y trataba de disfrutar de la música "No los mires… no los mires…" se decía a sí mismo pero no pudo soportarlo más… esos ojos sobre él lo estaban irritando

¡Les digo que falta boludos!¡Ya váyanse! –Les grito Martin a Anti, Alfred e Im Yong Soo

Pero…

**¡LES DIGO QUE SE VAYAN! **–Los otros tres huyeron- No estoy de humor –Murmuro Martín mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo empezaba a afilar- Chileno tonto… -Miro a Manuel que seguía bailando con Pedro- … ¡Uhm! ¡Sos malo Manu! –Chilló- Me tienes aquí solo… solito –Martín se tomó su bebida al seco.

-Inserte aquí música de misión imposible-

Lipi va arrastrándose por el suelo, entre las sillas y las piernas de los latinos, junto a él va Pochi-kun, de la misma manera, salen de bajo una mesa y ruedan por el pasto hasta otra mesa cercana

Bien, allí está el objetivo ¿Recuerdas el plan? –Lipi miro a Pochi-kun, este solo le mostraba la lengua- Perfecto… -Miro a sus lados- ¡Nadie está mirando! ¡Ahora! –Los dos perros se lanzaron al ataque, fueron hasta la mesa en la que estaba Rex, Lipi tomo al peluche en la boca y luego se lo lanzó a Pochi- ¡Corre! ¡Corre! –Le dijo y los dos echaron carrera hacia la cocina- Espero que no se hayan dado cuenta… -Comento

Pero si hubo un testigo, detrás de un vaso de bebida asoma tímidamente su cabeza verde una tortuga.

¡Uf! Está bueno el bailoteo –Comento Manuel con un vaso de bebida en su mano

… -Martin se mantenía quieto con un cuchillo y un pincho en cada mano

¡Ay! Cambia esa cara, vay a avinagrar la carne Martin –Le dijo mientras le daba unos golpecitos en cada mejilla, Martin lo miro de reojo

Boludo… -Mascullo, pero luego sonrió- Te lo voy a cobrar che, y con intereses –Lo miro y levanto las cejas (1313)

Pero no te he pedido plat… ¡Imbécil! –Se demoró en entender, Manuel escucha el pito de su reloj indicando que ya son las nueve y seguido a eso se escucha el timbre de su casa- Ese debe ser Arty… puntual –Miro a Martin- Todo un caballero –Martin le saco la lengua

_¡Blody hell! ¡Suéltame infeliz! ¡Fuck! __¡Vete a la mierda! ¡$%#&%"*¨! _–Y una sarta de cosas más se escuchan desde afuera

Si… un caballero –Comenta Martin con una sonrisa mientras Manuel suspira con una gotita en su cabeza- Porque no le vas a abrir al pirata Manu

… -Manu se va sin decir nada, pasa por su sala y llega frente a la puerta- ¿Pero qué onda con Arthur weon?... –Abre la puerta y caen al piso un inglés y un francés tirándose las mechas- ¡¿Qué wea?

…. ¡Manuel! –Arthur se quita a Francis de encima y se levanta lo más dignamente que puede- Perdona este alboroto pero alguien… -Mira a Francis que se levanta- Me tomo por sorpresa

Mon petit Manuel, ven y abraza a Francia onii-chan –Francis extiende sus brazos y se acerca a Chile pero Inglaterra lo detiene

¡Tú ya te vas win bastard! No te han invitado aquí –Le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta

Manuel ¿Cierto que no hay problema que tío Francia se quede a la fiesta? –Decía el francés mientras era arrastrado

¡Claro que sí! –Insistió Arthur- La comida no está vista para alguien más ¡Cierto Manuel!

Los dos países se voltearon a mirar a Chile

… eh… supongo que ese no es problema –Dijo- Se le echa más agua a la sopa jaja

Los dos europeos se lo quedaron mirando

Jaja… eh –Manuel se rasco la cabeza "No resulto el chiste"- jeje, ehm, pasen –Les hizo una seña con la mano para que entraran nuevamente, Arthur tomo la bolsa en la que iban los regalos y entro junto con Francis, dejaron la bolsa junto con todos los regalos y salieron al patio.

¡Francis! –Gilbert se levanta al ver llegar a su amigo- No sabía que te habían invitado –Pasa su brazo por la espalda del francés- Ahora solo nos falta Antonio kesesese

¡Hum! No lo invitaron –Dijo Arthur con los brazos cruzados. Alfred mira hacia la entrada al patio y ve a Inglaterra

¡Iggy! –Se levanta para ir a saludar al inglés pero una mano lo toma de la chaqueta y lo vuelve a sentar

¡Tú te quedas aquí pinche gringo! –Le dice Pedro mientras lo agarra de la muñeca y lo sostiene con fuerza mientras mira de reojo a Arthur

¡Ay! Pedro me haces daño –Chilla USA mientras trata de que su vecino lo suelte

¡El argentino dice que esta lista la carne! –Anuncia Rapa Nui- Ya vengan a sentarse –Dice y entra a la cocina por los platos y las sillas que le faltan

¡Carne! –Corea y Alfred toman los cubiertos y se preparan para atacar

Todos se acomodan como pueden en la gran mesa té club para comer, Rapa está trayendo las ultimas cosas junto con Anty y Miguel cuando suena el timbre

¡Debe ser Gala! –Va corriendo hacia la entrada

Ja, ya le llego compañía a la cabra chica –Comento Manuel, de pronto se escucha un golpe seco- ¿Qué wea? –Manuel se levanta junto con algunos más y van a ver que paso, llegan a la sala y lo primero que ven es a Rapa Nui tirada en el suelo inconsciente, levantan un poco la vista y en la puerta se encuentran con un Rusia sonriente

… la mato –Se escuchó y acto seguido- ¡AAHHH! –Muchos países salen corriendo hacia el patio a esconderse, los valientes que se quedaron fueron Chile, Argentina, Perú, Ecuador y Anty

No sé qué le paso, da –Dijo Rusia mirando a los presentes

… Anty, despierta a la Rapa si –Le dijo Chile- Oye Iván… n-no te quiero echar ni nada pero… ehm ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

Estaba buscando a China y llegue a tu casa Chile –Sonrió y ladeo la cabeza- Espero no molestar -El aura que transmitía los tenia a todos tiritando

N-noooo, claro que no, pasa, siéntete como en t-tu casa –Le dijo Manuel tratando de mostrar una sonrisa- E-estamos todos en el patio –Le señalo hacia el patio, Los países se fueron con Rusia al patio mientras Anty hacia reaccionar a Rapa

Ah, no era Gala… era un demonio… ah –Alucinaba la isla mientras el territorio antártico le daba aire con la mano

Uhm, y la comida –China recargaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda, miró hacia el ventanal que da al patio y por allí ve venir a los latinos con un ruso conocido- ¡Ah! ¡Me encontró! –China trato de esconderse debajo de la mesa pero Japón no lo dejo

Enfrente sus miedos China-san, no sea cobarde –Lo regaño

Los países llegaron y Rusia vio a China y se fue a sentar a su lado, ya que Dani quien estaba allí le dio el paso sin pensarlo- Hola Yao-Yao

…. –China miro a Japón medio enojado

¡La carne! ¡Me muero~! –Dijo Alfred con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa

¿Y cuándo me pediste permiso para eso? –Comento Pedro y luego mordió un pedazo de pan bajo la mirada de extrañeza de Alfred

¡Miguel! ¡Ya po! ¡Ahora hay que esperarte a ti acaso! –Grito Manuel para molestar a Migue, en eso llega a su lado Anty- ¿Y la Rapa?

Llego Galápagos así que la deje con él –Le contesto mientras se sentaba

Oye, no te preocupa lo que puedan estar haciendo –Le comento Martin para molestarlo

Supongo que FRANCISCO lo habrá educado bien –Hizo hincapié en el nombre para que Ecuador lo escuchara

¡Deja de molestar! –Miguel llego con una bandeja con la tapa redonda que le ponen a los platos de los banquetes

¡Eh! ¡La carne, la carne, la carne! –Comenzaron a decir los latinos mientras golpeaban la mesa

¡La carne! –USA se les sumo y Corea también, Miguel levanto la tapa y…

¡AAHH! –Había un "perro" con ensalada a los lados y un pedazo de manzana metido en la boca

¡Bien! –China tomo los cubiertos listo para servirse pero… los dejo a un lado cuando todos le dirigieron la mirada

"Snif" –Alfred lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y mirada acusadora

¿P-pero qué? –Miguel no podía cerrar la boca, Manuel se levantó y le quito la tapa y la bandeja de las manos

Anda a sentarte –Le dijo y Miguel lo hizo con la boca abierta todavía, pasado el "incidente" todos comenzaron a comer, y también les dieron un poco a sus queridos cuadrúpedos.

En un rincón estaban los animales, los perros tenían un pedazo de carne entre las patas y Cool llama y Gapy ensaladas

… No se lo comieron… -Se lamentó Lipi

Jajaja ¡Eres ridículo! Como creíste que ese plan te iba a resultar –Le dijo Cool llama

¡Comete tu lechuga mejor guanaco!

Miguel estaba parado junto con Rapa sirviéndole bebida o vino a todos- ¿Quién quiere pisco?

Sabían que el pisco se inventó en Corea –Muchos se echaron a reír

Ya oíste Migue jajaja así que ya deja de joderme jajaja –Le dijo Manuel, Migue paso por atrás de él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Después de servirle a todos se sentaron

Estaban todos disfrutando de la carne cuando se abre la puerta de un golpe

¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! –Dijo Venezuela entrando a lo Pop Star, y detrás de ella Colombia cubriéndose la cara

¡Mish! ¡Hasta que llegai po weona! –Manuel le corto la inspiración, María bajo los brazos, ya que antes los tenía levantados, y los coloco en su cintura

Por qué siento que hay más personas de las que esperaba –Comento, Corea, Francia y Rusia levantaron la mano para saludar

Ya, deja de hablar y siéntate donde quepas –Le dijo Manu, Vene paso por su lado y le apretó la mejilla

Tan tierno que es Chile –Le dijo y después se sentó por ahí. Comieron todo lo que Miguel había cocinado, y los que no resistieron todos los platos se los dejaron a los que los quisieron

¡Ay! –Pedro se abrazaba el estómago mientras hacía ruidos para quejarse, miro a su lado al gringo que todavía seguía engullendo- ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? ¡Ay! –Alfred lo miro por un momento con una papa en la boca y después siguió comiendo

Me quedo rica la carne che –Martin miro al cielo mientras respiraba hondo para descansar, una mano apareció caminando y tomo el plato del argentino para arrastrarlo- … uhm, dónde te llevás eso Manu

¡Ay! –Manuel tomo el plato de Martin y lo puso frente a él- Igual no te lo vay a comer –Comenzó a cortar la carne y echársela a la boca

… ves que te gusta la carne argentina –Le comento, a lo que Manu se atraganto- Cof cof weon…

¡Ladrón! ¡Ese es mi pedazo! ¡No te lo estabas comiendo! ¡Deja mi bebida! ¡Esta es la mía idiota! ¡Ah! ¡Se acabó la pasta!... ¡Pasta~!

En la casa del lado…

¡Papá! El vecino ya está comiendo –Se quejó un niño

Cariño puedo prender el horno y…

¡No! ¡Ya verán que esto prende!

De vuelta con los países…

Miguel se levantó a duras penas- ¿Quieren postre?

¡Ay! ¡Nooooo! –Se quejaron

Perfecto ¡Uhm! –Miguel cayó a su silla. Hicieron sobremesa como por una hora hablando de la teoría de la evolución, de cómo frenar el cambio climático, un trato igualitario para todos, como lograr la plenitud terrenal… ¡Mentira! Hablaron de puras estupideces como todos…

Jajajaja –Todos se estaban riendo, se fueron calmando poco a poco hasta que todo quedo en silencio

… ¿Y ahora? –Pregunto Honduras, sonó el clásico grillo mientras se miraban las caras

… ¿Bailemos? –Jamaica

… ¡Siiiiii! –Los latinos se pararon rápidamente y sacaron a los otros de sus asientos para correr todo y despejar el patio para bailar, hecho eso prendieron nuevamente el equipo y sonaron de nuevo las cumbias, rancheras, etcétera, etcétera. De pronto comenzó a sonar "Boom, Boom" de Chayane

¡Ya rugieron! –Puerto Rico se puso frente a todos- ¡Ahora mi gente! ¡Con todo! –Empezó a bailar la coreografía de la canción y sus otros hermanos la siguieron, y así los latinos bailaron la coreografía en perfecta sintonía mientras los otros países terminaron haciendo cualquier lesera por no conocerse el baile… y para que sepan, Grecia si estaba bailando

…¡Ay! ¡Calambre, calambre! –Se quejó Guatemala casi al terminar la canción. Los asiáticos lo atendieron y el gringo alucino cuando tocaron Triller y Smooth Criminal

Y de pronto alguien grito- ¡Son las 11:30!

¡A abrir los regalos! –Los dos canes se pararon y comenzaron a correr hacia la casa pero Chile y Japón se les interpusieron- ¡Córrete pindi!

¡No! –Le contesto Manuel a su mascota

Los niños buenos esperan hasta las doce… o eso me dijeron –Dijo Kiku

… te dijeron mal po –Lipi trato de pasar y Pochi-kun también pero nuevamente no los dejaron

¡Aguántate media hora! –Le dijo Manu "Igual pa la cosa que le regale" Manuel bajo la mirada, se le caía la cara de vergüenza "Ya, si después le compro otra cosa" pensó

De pronto la música se cortó y comenzó a sonar otra tonada

¡Bien! ¡Ahora cantemos! –Dijo el gringo- We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you…. –Comenzó a cantar, al principio todos se lo quedaron mirando pero de a poco comenzaron a cantar con él

And a happy new year –Inglaterra y Francia comenzaron con un murmullo

Good tidings we bring to you and your kin –Cantó Prusia, y de a poco los otros

Good tiding lalala –Algunos latinos no se sabían la letra, y uno no hizo ni el esfuerzo

…. –Manu miro a Martin que balbuceaba algunas silabas que trataban de ser palabras, este ladeo la cabeza y subió los hombros, miro a su lado y su sequito de territorios extra continentales estaban igual que su vecino. Y así esta gran familia latinoamericana ideo un plan sin siquiera hablarse. Contaron con los dedos

… 1… 2… 3…

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

¡Feliz navidad a todos!

¡Feliz navidad a todos y año nuevo también!

Las buenas que doy

Son llenas de amor…. –Los latinos comenzaron a cantar en español, los demás invitados se los quedaron mirando, luego miraron a Alfred y al último comenzaron a cantar en español también… a donde vayáis, haced lo que veáis…

La virgen se está peinando

Entre cortina y cortina

Los cabellos son de oro

Y el peine de plata fina

Pero mira como beben los peces en el rio, pero mira como… -Y con esa canción de fondo y el coro de países pasa la siguiente escena

Lipi se acerca a su contrincante, sostienen la mirada por unos momentos hasta que el rostro de comercial baja las orejas

¡Me rindo! ¡No puedo contigo! Estás poseído y el demonio que llevas dentro es muy fuerte, así que para no hacer más daño a esta casa… ¡Me voy! Lograste arrebatarme a mi familia, tomare mis pilchas y me iré cuando no se den cuenta, así no habrá lágrimas que derramar, volver a comenzar en las calles será difícil, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, en esta casa no hay espacio para los dos, así que me largo, ganaste… "Snif" ¡¿Dime estas feliz? –El perro no le responde- ¡Si disfruta este momento! Ya no sufriré más tus humillaciones… ¡Ja! Adiós –Le tira un poco de tierra con las patas traseras y se comienza a alejar con la cabeza en alto

Cerca de allí Cool llama miraba como su amo cantaba los villancicos

Juju, Miguelito canta mejor que cualquiera de estos… -Comento, y un segundo después una abeja vuela frente a su cara y se posa en su nariz- …. ¡AAHH! ¡QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA! –Se levanta y comienza a dar patadas a lo loco, hasta que llega al lado de la mesa en la que se encuentra Rex, la empuja y el perro cae sobre uno de los bancos improvisados que pusieron, Cool llama pisa uno de los extremos y la tabla y el tronco que antes servía para mantenerlo estable ahora hacen de palanca, el perro sale catapultado por los aires y cae al patio del vecino, específicamente en la parrilla, y por esas del destino, una chispa enciende el carbón y la tela sintética provocando una mini explosión que consume el peluche en cuestión de segundos.

Claro que desde el patio de Manuel solo se vio la llamarada de fuego y luego al vecino exclamando

_¡Les dije que podía con esta cosa!_

Cool llama y Lipi observan en silencio como el fuego y el humo se disipa, hasta que el perro mira a la llama

… Te amo weona –Le confiesa

¿Eh? –Cool llama lo mira extrañada

… "Snif" Dame un abrazo –Lipi se para en dos patas y va hacia la llama

¡No! ¡No me toques pulgoso! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa ahora? –Cool llama huye y Lipi va detrás de ella

¡No seai cobarde es solo un abrazo! –Le dice antes que desaparezcan de la vista de sus dueños

… -Miguel y Manu se quedaron mirando por donde se fueron sus mascotas y luego se miraron- … Una etapa –Estuvieron de acuerdo que en cuestión de días, u horas, las cosas ya estarían normales

¡Oigan! ¡Escuchen! –Comenzó una tonada que les sonó familiar a algunos

… Hoy estamos festejando, entra ya, no tengas miedo,

No te asustes que no muerden, somos pocos pero buenos... –Comenzaron a cantar la letra mientras se acercaban

Pasa y tómate una copa, que hay lugar para otra silla,

Déjame que te presente a mi gente, mi familia...

Ya lo ves, hablan todos a la vez,

Y después se pelean por un mes,

Pero cuando las cosas van mal a tu lado siempre están... –Algunos se abrazaron entre las risas que salían. Manu trataba de quitarse a Martin, sin mucho empeño eso sí, cuando sonó el timbre

Va ¿Quién faltaba? –Martin lo deja y Manuel va hacia la puerta- Haber, ya llegaron esas dos… y no creo que hayan más colados… ¿Quién…? –Y mientras abría la puerta lo recordó "Ella…". Un palo le pego en la cabeza- ¡Auch!... –Se sobo la cabeza y miro al frente, allí estaba Mapu- Si todavía no he hecho nada viejita…. –Se la quedó mirando un momento- …. ¡Viniste! –Extendió los brazos e hizo el intento de avanzar pero Mapu lo volvió a golpear con su trutruca

De lejitos no más, y ya déjame pasar o me vas a dejar acá –La mujer puso sus manos en la cintura

Ah… claro, pasa –Manu le dejo el espacio, Mapu entro y vio todos los regalos esparcidos por la sala

Como siempre esto es un caos –Comento

Ejeje –Manu se rasco la cabeza- ¿T-te sirvo algo?

No… -Mapu abrió el bolso que llevaba y saco un paquete que le entrego a Manuel

… ¿Y esto? –Manu lo tomo, Mapu hizo caso omiso de él y dejo tres paquetes más al lado de los otros regalos, se levantó y vio que Manu la observaba

No dijiste que tenía que traerles regalos a los otros –Dijo en su defensa

… jaja –Manu sonrió "Le dije que no trajera nada…", dejo su paquete en una de las mesas y fue hasta el lado de la mujer- Estamos afuera, ven –Y fue caminando hacia el patio

Espero que no esté aquí el idiota de España –Le dijo mientras avanzaba

No, no está…. –Llegaron al patio y la canción aun no terminaba, y mientras cantaban todos se estaban abrazando entre ellos, Manuel miro a la mujer que observaba a los otros con una ceja levantada, Manu dio un paso disimulado hacia su lado, se giró hacia ella y antes de que pudiera levantar los brazos Mapu le dio de nuevo con el palo

Ni lo pienses –Le dijo, mientras Manu le sonreía detrás del palo

Oh, vamos, es solo un abrazo –Levanto las manos hacia ella

¡No! –Mapu huyo y Manu la trato de seguir

Ya te irás acostumbrando, sólo es gente extrovertida... –Y se siguieron abrazando, Manu medio se rindió con Mapu y fue a abrazar a su otra gente. Abrazo a Rapa, Anty, le hizo cariño a Lipi, abrazo a Miguel, Luciano, Francisco, Pedro, Itzel, Seba, Dani… y así hasta que quedó frente a frente con Julio

Ves que yo te lo decía, al final se puso bueno,

Como dice el abuelo, "en el fondo nos queremos"... –Con eso de fondo se miraron, y se miraron… y se miraron, hasta que Manuel levanto un poco los brazos, Julio se lo quedó mirando pero al final se acercó y los dos se abrazaron

Jeje –Miguel los miraba de reojo, Manu y Julio comenzaron a mecerse, luego Manu lo apretó más y lo levanto un poco del suelo, Julio también lo apretó más y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del más alto, y allí se quedaron un buen rato, abrasados como hermanos que se quieren… hasta que

… uhm, ya mucho –Julio le dio un golpe en el estómago a Manuel que le saco el aire, el chileno se hizo para atrás mientras abría la boca pero no decía nada- Uf –Julio se pasó la mano por el pelo para arreglárselo

¡Uf! –Mapu bajo su trutruca- Me salve… –Pero no se dio cuenta que un rubio venia por atrás

¡Suegrita! –Martin la agarro por detrás y la estrujo

¡Ah! ¡No soy tu suegra huinca desteñido! –Mapu levanto su trutruca pero antes de lograr nada más brazos la rodearon

No te alteri tanto po vieja –Le dijo Manu que la abrazaba por el costado, Rapa y Anty lo hacían por el frente mientras Lipi se restregaba contra sus piernas

… ¡Ah! –Mapu se rindió y no saco su trutruca

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla,

Por el amor, brindo por la familia... –Los cuatro comenzaron a mecerse y la mapuche no tuvo de otra que seguirlos, por otro lado Pedro daba algunas indicaciones para que los demás se acercaran dónde estaban ellos.

Quiero brindar por mi gente sencilla… -Miguel llego al lado de ellos y se abrazó a Manuel, luego llego Julio que miraba feo al chileno, pero se le quito cuando llego Dani, luego se sumó Seba, Luciano y así hasta que quedo una gran masa de latinos

De corazón, brindo por la familia… -Termino la canción y se pusieron a saltar- ¡Eh, eh, eh, eh! –Brinco la masa y como suele pasar al final los del centro quedaron el suelo

¡Cabros de miechica! ¡Ya no estoy pa estas cosas! –Se quejó Mapu en el suelo, al lado de Manuel y los otros

Jajaja, y cuándo lo estuviste –Comento Chile a lo que recibió un buen golpe de trutruca

¡Faltan 10… 9… 8…! -Comenzó la cuenta regresiva, y con todos despiertos comenzaron a contar

…7… 6… 5… 4… ¡3!... ¡2!... ¡1!... ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Wow! –Y los abrazos volvieron, los que no alcanzaron a hacerlo antes lo hicieron ahora

¡Iggy! ¡Feliz navidad! –Alfred logro escabullirse de la mirada de Pedro y fue a abrazar a Arthur

Feliz navidad –Le respondió

Miren donde están kesesesese –Comento Gilbert después de abrazar a Francis

¿Eh? –Los dos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que se encontraban debajo de un muérdago, el color rojo llego a sus mejillas y se miraron de reojo- … -Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros cuando Arthur fue empujado bruscamente- ¿Eh? –Alfred no alcanzo a reaccionar, Pedro lo sujeto con las dos manos e hizo que el estadounidense se inclinara hacia atrás y allí le planto un beso

Jaja la petite México es rápido no crees mon ami –Comento Francia al lado de Inglaterra, este se paró y se sacudió la tierra del pantalón

¡Hum! –Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado

¡Los regalos! –Lipi, Pochi-kun y varios más fueron corriendo a la sala en la que estaban los paquetes, buscaron rápidamente los suyos y los comenzaron a abrir. Y como son muchos diremos las impresiones que dieron los regalos de Chile al mundo

¡Muak! Te amo –Honduras abrió su regalo- Jajaja, que simpático Chile –Y la volvió a apretar

_¡Muak! Te amo… ¡Muak! Te amo… ¡Muak! Te amo… ¡Muak! Te amo _–Y los otros centroamericanos también abrieron los suyos y apretaban y apretaban los peluches- Jajaja –Honduras acercaba el suyo al Salvador, Puerto Rico le respondía al suyo y así varias cosas más

… -Martin estaba de brazos cruzados mirando y escuchando todo el espectáculo, luego miro a Manu- Claro, a ellos les compras esas cosas y yo tengo suerte si me contestas el teléfono… -Comento

Jejeje –Manuel se fue para otro lado

Mira West, tiene mi nombre kesesese –Gilbert abrazaba su jarra de cerveza, Ludwig abrió su regalo y encontró una cadena

¿Qué es esto? –La levanto frente a su cara para mirarla bien

¡Doitsu! ¡Mira, yo tengo uno parecido! –Italia junto su collar con el de Alemania y se dieron cuenta que encajaban- Que lindo~

Panamá vio su pulsera y se la puso de inmediato, y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo- "Snif" Chile se acuerda de mi nombre "Snif"…

Cuba se paseaba con su almohada anti USA, Seba se quitó la polera que traía y se colocó la que le regalaron, Dani miraba los ojos de la rana, Itzel y Costa Rica lucían sus collares, Nicaragua se probó sus zapatos, Luciano miraba con desconfianza el perfume que le regalaron hasta que Seba hizo un comentario positivo sobre él y entonces se embetuno en perfume, Ecuador le sonrió a su nueva polera y Maty tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Rodrigo ante su polera de Canada, se quitó su chaqueta, la camisa y se metió la camiseta rápidamente

Kumajiro miro hacia arriba y comenzó con su típica frase- ¿Quién e…?

Lee la polera –Le dijo Maty

Inglaterra miraba su caja musical por todas partes

… por qué no la abres –Le dijo Francia, Arthur lo hizo y comenzó a sonar su himno- Uhm, que lindo regalo… -Tomo la caja entre sus manos- … Jaja para que no olvides quien eres mon ami –Se burló y luego recibió un golpe y algunos improperios del inglés

Oh, pero que lindo –Colombia miraba su vestido, luego se lo llevo al pecho y lo abraso

Si… pero podría haber tenido… -Manuel puso su mano en el hombro de María y a esta se le fue el alma al piso del susto

Mas te vale que te guste mierda –Le dijo con voz espectral a lo que Venezuela trago saliva

E-está muy bo-bonito Manuel, gracias –Le dijo, con lo que Manu se fue contento

Alfred abrió su regalo desesperado, rajo todo el envoltorio y al final levanto una polera que decía: I love C. M. (Ciudad de México)

Miro a su lado y vio que Pedro tenía una de I love NY, justo en ese momento Chile iba pasando por el frente así que los dos dijeron

Oye Manuel parece que te equivocaste al envolver estos dos –Dijeron al unísono, a lo que Chile sonrió, se dio vuelta hacia ellos e hizo como que observaba detenidamente las camisetas que le mostraban

Uhm… -Luego sonrió pícaramente- Nop, están bien… -Y se fue, México y USA se miraron y luego se sonrojaron un poco

Eh… si quieres me lo puedes dar… -Dijo Alfred mientras acercaba su mano a la polera

No –Pedro la acerco a su pecho y lo miro feo

Y hablando de picardía…

Yao estrechaba la taza de Hello Kitty contra su rostro

¡Awww! –Se mecía de un lado a otro mientras Corea y Rusia lo miraban

… Oye Aniki deja que la vea –Corea acerco su mano a la taza pero China le rugió

Y a ti… que te regalo –Grecia lucia sus pantuflas en los pies, kiku desenvolvía el regalo cuidadosamente hasta que apareció la figura de un indio

Qué lindo… -Se fijó que tenía una ranura arriba de los pies- ¿Eh? –Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo jalo hacia arriba, y salió lo que todos sabemos que sale- ¡Ah! –Dio un grito y soltó la figurita pero antes de que tocara el suelo lo volvió a tomar- … -La volvió a abrir y ahí la dejo hasta que proceso lo que era, se sonrojo y lo cerro- … Manuel-san –Una gotita apareció en su nuca

¿Qué es eso? –Grecia tomo la figurita, la abrió y miro lo que salió, la volvió a cerrar, y luego la abrió otra vez, e hizo lo mismo varias veces más bajo la mirada avergonzada de Japón

¡Kya! –Miguel tenía su set de cocina en las manos, se le salían las lágrimas, hace tanto que necesitaba uno y ahora lo tenía, que felicidad

¿Te gusto el regalo? –Manuel llego a su lado, el peruano se lo quedo mirando unos segundos y después lo golpeo con el mismo pack de cuchillos- ¡Oye por qué hiciste eso weon! -Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

¡Chileno tonto! ¡No me lo regalarías si no quisieras que te cocinara con esto! –Lo regaño

Bueno si no te gusta entonces –Manuel estiro la mano hacia él

No –Miguel los puso contra su pecho para protegerlos- Lo que se da no se quita –Manuel le saco la lengua y Migue le devolvió el gesto- … de todos modos gracias…

Uhm… -Miro al lado de Miguel, Julio estaba arrodillado en el suelo abriendo su regalo, el boliviano se dio cuenta de la mirada del chileno y levanto la vista- … Espero que te guste –le sonrió, Julio pestañeo dos veces y siguió abriendo el envoltorio- Lo compre especialmente para ti… -Trato de hacerse el lindo, y le hubiera funcionado… pero no.

… -Julio saco el pedazo de tela y mientras lo miraba su ira se iba acumulando- Mmm… mmm…. –Apretaba su regalo cada vez más mientras en sus ojos aparecían llamas desbocadas

… eh, q-que pasa –Manuel comenzó a asustarse "¿Y ahora qué le pasa?"

Una… toalla –Julio hablaba pausadamente mientras trataba de controlarse. "¿Una toalla?" Manuel miro el regalo de Julio y efectivamente esa cosa era una toalla "¡Mierd…!"- De…. Playa…. –La ira le gano- ¡Pero quien te crees chileno de mierda!

¡AAHH! –Manuel trato de huir pero Julio lo agarró del cuello con la toalla, lo tiro al suelo y se puso sobre su espalda para luego volver a rodear su cuello con la tela y comenzar a ahorcarlo

¡Te gusta burlarte de mí cierto! –Su voz era terrorífica, y su rostro también… para ahorrar letras diremos que el aura que desprendía era macabra

Uhm…. La podi… usar en… la piscina –Dijo Manuel tratando de arreglar su metida de pata mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima

¡Ah! ¡Muere, muere, muere! –Julio jalo más fuerte

En otro rincón de la sala…

¡Yiiii! –Rapa Nui alucinaba con su vestido nuevo y los aros de tortuga que le hacían juego

Qué bueno que te gustaron –Comento Galápagos al lado de la pascuense con una gotita en la cabeza y su moai kava kava entre las manos

Mmm… -Anty miraba su libro, ese tremendo libro sobre tesoros escondidos y piratas que seguramente tendría que leerse- … Y a ti que te dio Lipi –Miro a su mascota, Lipi aun trataba de abrir el envoltorio despedazándolo con los dientes y las garras, hasta que lo abrió y salió rebotando una pelota

… -Los dos se quedaron mirando el objeto

Oh, que divertido Lipi –Galápagos tomo la pelota- Vamos chico, ven por ella –Pasaba la pelota de una mano a otra mientras Lipi solo lo miraba con una gota en la cien

… Yo no juego con esas cosas –Dijo finalmente para la extrañeza de la isla

¿Eh? Pero si eres un perro, se supone que te guste –Comento

¡Ja! Yo no soy un perro cualquiera, crees que iré detrás de esa cosa ¡Estás loco niño! Yo que le puedo jackear el MSN al Manu, llamo a larga distancia y cobro revertido al Pocho, yo que… -Y siguió dando el medio discurso de por qué él no jugaba con esa cosa tan simple

… -Galápagos estaba extrañado, ya le había costado aceptar que el perro y la llama hablaran ¿Ahora se suponía que el perro no iba a ir por la pelota? Pero qué mundo era ese, miro a Rapa Nui que le hacía señas para que no lo tomara en cuenta y lanzara la pelota

Y por eso, en conclusión, yo no voy a ir por la… -Gala lanzo la pelota- ¡Es mía, es mía! –Salió echó un cohete por la pelota, Pochi-kun salto para agarrar la pelota en un rebote pero Lipi lo empujo y lo mando lejos- ¡Es mía! –Pochi-kun se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo al lado de su amigo por la pelota

Jujuju pero que vergüenza, no puedes ir por una pelota, o sea eso no es nada co… -A Cool llama le llego la pelota en la punta de la cabeza, miro hacia el frente y vio que los dos perros iban hacia ella

¡ES MIA! –Saltaron y se escuchó un estruendoso golpe.

¡Auch! –Manuel llego sobándose el cuello al lado de los más chicos de la casa- ¿Y Lipi? ¡Ah! –Trono uno de sus huesos- Enano del mal… -Murmuro, no se lo quitó de encima hasta que Miguel tuvo la genial idea de meterse a controlar a Julio

No encontraste nada más verdad –Rapa lo miraba con ojos acusadores

… ¡Ya le comprare otra cosa! –Se quejó Manu, se fue a sentar al lado de Rapa- Córrete –Le dijo a Gala y el chico salió de allí enseguida para darle espacio mientras Rapa miraba enojada a su hermano mayor- Pero igual le gusta la wea –Dijo mientras miraba a Lipi y a Pochi-kun que se disputaban la pelota sobre la pobre de Cool llama

¡Pochi-kun! Ven a darle su regalo a Lipi-kun –Dijo de pronto Kiku que llego al lado de Manuel con un paquete en la mano, los perros fueron inmediatamente para allá. Lipi dejo su pelota al lado de Manuel y metió su cabeza entre los regalos para sacar un paquete, los dos perros se acercaron e intercambiaron regalos, Pochi-kun le entrego su regalo a Kiku y este se lo abrió

Oh, mira qué lindo –Kiku saco un peluche… que parecía ser Lipi y se lo acerco a Pochi-kun que lo tomo con el hocico

… -Manuel se quedó mirando el peluche "No, no puede ser tan chanta" pero mirándolo bien era igual, se acercó a su mascota- Oye weon ese no es el peluche que sacaste hace tiempo… pucha que eri chanta

Hay claro que no… -Le contesto con voz baja, Pochi-kun apretó el peluche.

¡Shiiiiaaa! –El muñeco sonó

… este es especial –Le dijo Lipi mientras levantaba las cejas. Pochi-kun siguió presionando el estómago del perro

¡Puro calor!... Hola po' Pocho…. Jojo feliz ¿Qué querí? –Comenzó a sonar una extraña grabación

Sale de aquí po' weon no vei….. que estoy grabando po CTM…. ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Borren esto!

… Les dije que sacaran eso –Lipi tenía una gotita en la cabeza

Le… le da estilo no crees jeje –Manuel estaba igual que su perro, por lo menos a Pochi-kun le gusto

… -Manuel se sentó correctamente, volvió a mirar a su mascota que lo miraba mientras sostenía su regalo con el hocico- … -Manuel tomo el paquete y lo abrió, de adentro saco un traje amarillo muy extraño "¿Y esto?"- … Kiku qué es esto

El japonés tomo el traje- ¡Es un traje de Kagamine Len de vocaloid! –Dijo con la mayor de las sonrisas que se le han visto

… -Perro y amo se miraron uno al otro, Kiku rebusco en el interior del paquete y saco otra cosa

Mire Lipi-kun, con el audífono incluido –Le dejo el traje enfrente a Lipi, este solo lo observaba, kiku saco una bolsa de atrás de él- Pochi-kun también tiene el suyo –Saco otro traje y ahora no era amarillo, era azul y con una bufanda- Pero Pochi-kun es Kaito

… Ki-Kiku –Manuel estaba… muy, muy impactado "Quiere que mi perro haga cosplay…"- Eh Kiku, gracias por el regalo pero….

¡Mira Manu! –Manuel se volteó, y no sabe cómo, cuándo, ni por qué, pero su perro ahora tenía el traje puesto hasta con el audífono- Jajaja Y como digo siempre el amarillo es mi color –Dijo mientras se daba una vuelta mostrando su traje "Mi perro hace cosplay… Ay, esto de los otakus me está dando fuerte" (Dominaremos el mundo sépanlo! X3)

"Flash" –Manuel miro a Kiku y efectivamente el japonés estaba con su cámara, y al lado estaba la versión canina de Kaito, una gotita apareció en la frente del chileno

… voy por agua weon –Se levantó mientras el japonés y sus protegidos miraban y le sacaban fotos a los perros cosplayeados

Ah, orientales… -Comento mientras se alejaba, de repente una trutruca le dio en la cabeza- ¡Ah! Y ahora… -Se dio vuelta para mirar a Mapu

¡Eso por romper mi cultrún! –Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el palo

Jeje –Manuel saco la lengua, la mujer lo miraba con el ceño fruncido pero luego relajo su rostro y le sonrió

Cabro de miechica –Le dijo en tono dulce, Manuel también le sonrió, se acercó un poco y Mapu lo abrazo, Manuel acomodo su cabeza en el cuello de su madre mientras esta le hacía cariño en el pelo- No te acostumbres porque sigo enojada contigo –Le dijo mientras lo acariciaba

Está bien…. –Se acomodó más entre los brazos de su madre para sentir un poco de la protección que estos le daban antes.

_Muak te amo –_Esos peluche ya lo tenían harto. Martin estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación mientras sus hermanos seguían haciendo escandalo con los benditos peluches

…. –Y el solo miraba con el ceño fruncido. De pronto alguien se sentó a su lado, miro y era Daniel- ¿Qué quieres? –Dani le señalo el paquete que el rubio tenía entre sus manos

¿No lo vas a abrir? –Le pregunto, Martin volvió a mirar el regalo de Manuel

… después –Dijo

Bueno, pero no importa qué hora sea, seguirá siendo lo mismo primo –Dicho eso se levantó, Martin miro de nuevo el regalo, era cierto que le tenía un poco de miedo a Manuel, quizás que le habría comprado

… ah, ya que –Rompió el envoltorio y se encontró con su chilenito que le sonreía y además le decía "Te amo"- … -Hasta un argentino se queda sin palabras. Busco rápidamente a su Manu por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontró al lado de su equipo de música junto al japonés.

… Kiku… de verdad… no lo hagas –Manuel estaba mirando a Kiku mientras colocaba un CD en su equipo

Vamos Manuel-san cera una anécdota para el recuerdo –Kiku apretó Play y una música comenzó a sonar, los "Muak te amo" cesaron y todos prestaron atención al centro de la sala donde estaban dos personajes muy interesantes

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA… -Lipi y Pochi-kun comenzaron a cantar junto con la música y bailando, a lo perro eso sí, pero comenzaron a bailar y a cantar con sus trajes de vocaloid

Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru…daro?

… ¡Bravo! –Muchos comenzaron a aplaudir y se fueron acercando a los perros para ver mejor

…. –Manuel se mantenía inmóvil mientras a su lado un japonés sacaba fotos como loco, miro a Kiku con una gotita en la cabeza y luego a los perros- … no lo puedo creer

Juju pero que ridículos… –Cool llama apareció al lado de Manuel- pero siendo tu mascota que más se puede esperar –Dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Manuel

¡Oye tú guanaco quien te….!

¡Bravo! ¡Wow! ¡Miren hacia acá pe! –Los dos miraron a su lado izquierdo y vieron a Miguel todo emocionado sacando fotos a los canes

… Miguel –Los dos

Jejeje –Miguel los miro- ¡Ay! Cool llama por qué no haces lo mismo –Dijo y luego siguió sacando fotos

¡Miguelito! –Cool llama

…. Jajajajaja –Manuel se echó a reír- Ya oíste a Miguel jaja Ponte a bailar guanaco Jajajaja –Cool llama solo frunció el ceño, ni loca se ponía a hacer show

Check 1! 2!

Ahhhhh!

Ketten? Kasoe kirenai hodo arushi

Monku wo iwanai hi na ishi

Sore mo ore no yonashi…..

Después de eso comenzó el carrete, bailaron, cantaron y tomaron todo lo que pudieron, a eso de las dos de la mañana los europeos y los asiáticos comenzaron a retirarse, pero América completa siguió en la fiesta.

¡Fiesta, fiesta! ¡Pluma, pluma gay! ¡Pluma, pluma gay! –Imagínense lo borrachos que deben de estar para cantar esto a todo pulmón

¡¿Qué importa si el niño sale gay? –Pedro estaba saltando al lado de Manuel que se mantenía en medio del sillón con su vaso en la mano mientras saltaban alrededor suyo

… y esta canción es mía –Comento algo decaído- Soy un fleto de….

Eso no es sorpresa –Martin se sentó a su lado, miro a Manuel que estaba colorado pero parecía que no estaba tan borracho como se esperaría

Uhm… -Bajo un poco la cabeza y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Martin

Jeje parece que si estas borracho –Martin le acaricio el pelo, Manu se separó un poco y lo miro

… ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? –Dicho eso le sonrió pícaramente

… -Martin se lo quedo mirando y luego sonrió, lo tomo de la mano y los dos fueron serpenteando entre sus hermanos para llegar a la habitación del chileno

¡Fiesta, fiesta! ¡Pluma, pluma….! –Martin cerró la puerta el bullicio mágicamente desapareció, miro hacia la cama y allí lo estaba esperando Manuel sentado en una orilla, se acercó y se puso a su lado, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlo

Sos tan tierno a veces Manu –Le dijo a lo que Chile se sonrojo

… por lo menos te gusto –Comento y miro hacia otro lado

Jeje –Martin le tomo el rostro con las dos manos y se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios, le dio un suave beso al principio, luego fue otro y otro cada vez más largos hasta que recostó al chileno sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente mientras Manuel entrelazaba sus dedos entre los cabellos del rubio, Martin comenzó a besar su cuello consiguiendo unos cuantos gemidos de parte del moreno, Manuel metió su mano por debajo de la camisa de Martin para acariciar la piel de su espalda, todo lo hicieron lentamente para disfrutarse uno al otro, al fin y al cabo nadie los iba a interrumpir…

A la mañana siguiente…..

Uhm –Manuel sintió los rayos del sol pegando sobre su rostro, suspiro y se giró hacia su velador, miro su reloj y eran las 9 en punto- Mmm… -Se sentó en la cama y al principio se sorprendió por no tener nada de ropa pero enseguida recordó porque, miro a su lado y vio a Martin durmiendo de lo mejor mientras abrazaba la almohada- … Tenía que ser –Dijo en un tono molesto pero después sonrió, levanto su mano y acaricio la cabeza de Martin, el rubio sonrió frente al tacto pero no despertó- Ah… tengo sed –Manuel salió de su cama, se colocó su bata y salió al pasillo, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar de todo tirado por ahí- Weones de porquería…

Por donde pasaba estaba la embarrada, llego a su sala y encontró a todos sus hermanos tirados por cualquier parte durmiendo, fue una hazaña haber pasado sin pisar a nadie, llego a su cocina y encontró a Miguel y Francisco todos doblados durmiendo sobre la mesa, saco uno de sus vasos y se sirvió algo de agua, se la fue tomando mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos

Ay, tendré que limpiar –Fue hablando solo mientras pasaba sobre sus hermanos y sus primos rubios- Uhm, pero primero los tengo que despertar –Dijo cuando estaba en medio de la sala y de todos los que yacían allí- … ¡Ay! Que lata –Siguió caminando hasta su habitación- Lo hago después… -Entro a su habitación, se quitó la bata y se acomodó al lado de Martin- Puta que es calientito este weon –Comento y luego enterró su cabeza en la espalda del rubio

En la sala…

¡Oh!… -Pedro despertó y se sentó- ¡Ah! Mi cabeza –Miro a su alrededor y vio que más de sus hermanos se estaban desperezando- Oye gringo –Comenzó a mover al estadounidense a su lado- ¡Ya, despierta!

¡Ay! –Alfred abrió los ojos y después los volvió a cerrar- No quiero…

¡Uf! Estuvo buena la fiesta –Comento Jamaica

¿Dónde está Honduras? –Pregunto Guatemala mirando al Salvador, este se encogió de hombros

Y nadie sabía que afuera en el patio se había quedado Honduras y buscando un poco de calor se acurruco al lado de Cool llama y Lipi, el perro apoyaba su cabeza sobre el cuello de la llama, la cabeza de la llama se acomodaba al lado del torso del perro y en el torso de la llama estaba recostado el país

Uhm…. –Los animales comenzaron a despertar, dieron un largo bostezo y luego se dieron cuenta que estaban uno al lado del otro- … ¡Ah! ¡Sale! –Se alejaron rápidamente provocando que la cabeza de Hondu chocara con el pasto

De vuelta adentro….

Oigan ¿Y estamos todos? –Pregunto Nicaragua mientras Salvador le abría la puerta a Honduras

No se… -Contesto Haití

¡Ya! Enumérense –Dijo Puerto Rico

Jajaja ¿Alguien recuerda cuantos somos? –Dijo Costa Rica

… siento que me falta alguien –Dijo Colombia

Yo estoy aquí –le dijo Venezuela a lo que la colombiana meneo la cabeza

Oh, sí, creo que falta alguien… pero no recuerdo quien –Dijo Costa Rica

Y efectivamente, muy lejos de allí, en medio del desierto de Atacama se encontraba un pobre Panamá vestido de santa Claus, el por qué… nadie lo sabrá jamás

¡Ah! –Rodrigo miro todo su alrededor- ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE A MÍ?

FIN~

Queda poquito…. Muy poquito Jijiji, Enserio, todo lo que no hicieron antes aprovechen de hacerlo ahora que aún se puede. Como nosotras, ya no nos gusta mucho la playa pero nos dimos ánimos y corrimos y nos lanzamos al agua XD y fue divertido jejeje….


End file.
